Aerrow and Piper Ride of a Lifetime
by ilikadachocolate
Summary: My second story yay Piper can't get to sleep so Aerrow tries to help, but how...  Now this story is just crazy, but there is a lot of A/P fluff. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The re-written version of chapter one I hope you all enjoy.

Aerrow was leaning against his skimmer looking out into the night sky, a smile spread across his face because one of the constellations looked like Radarr wearing a clown outfit. The smile faded slightly and he looked at the floor of the hanger bank, he looked over at Piper's heliscooter,

ah Piper, he thought, if only you knew. Then he wandered back inside, as he was going past Piper's room he stopped and looked at it for a moment, pondering whether or not to knock and talk to her. She soothed him whenever he was in a quarrel with himself. However he decided against it and kept going. He soon arrived at his room where he quickly changed into his Pyjamas and got into bed, Piper didn't leave his thoughts even as he fell asleep.

Piper groaned and tossed for the hundredth time that night,

"Why am I finding it so hard to get to sleep?" Piper thought to herself. She jumped as she heard footsteps coming they stopped right in front of her room, she saw a bit of a shadow poking out under her door as her bedside lamp was on, its purple light always seemed to soothe her, but that wasn't the case tonight. The person seemed to decide against something as they grunted walked off. Piper sighed after another hour of trying to sleep she re-dressed into her flying gear and went out to her heliscooter but when she got out there she didn't feel like riding it so she sat there gazing up at the stars, she laughed when she saw a constellation that looked like Radarr wearing a clown outfit but then she grew serious again.

Oh Aerrow, she thought to herself, why won't you let me sleep? She knew he wasn't physically stopping her from sleeping but his was on her mind and she just couldn't get it out of her mind.  
>Aerrow was woken up by a door opening and footsteps he knew it came from the direction of Piper's room, he made sure he was awake, pulled a shirt on then headed out to the hanger bank.<p>

"Piper, what are you doing out here?" Piper looked up suddenly, she hadn't heard him approaching obviously but she seemed glad to see him as a slight smile graced her lips,

"Hey Aerrow, I couldn't get to sleep, I was thinking about going for a ride but when I got out here I just didn't feel like it, plus I am rather sleepy and I'd probably do something stupid," she ended with a sigh.

"How would you like me to fly you around for a bit?" Aerrow paused and looked her over. "You seem really troubled by something, maybe while we are there you can tell me" Piper looked at him and nodded, her serious face had returned and now she even looked slightly sad. She got slowly and tiredly onto Aerrow's skimmer, Aerrow sat behind her, she sighed slightly at the feel of his body behind her, it was oh so soothing.

"Ready?" Aerrow enquired.

"Yeah," Piper replied and made sure to hold on tighter, she didn't want to fall off, she smiled lightly and unconsciously pressed herself against Aerrow, he smiled and started his skimmer. Piper could hear the crystal converters starting up.  
>A few minutes after leaving the condor Piper started speaking<p>

"I don't know why but I haven't felt like myself lately, it's almost like something has changed inside me, but I don't know what it is." Aerrow was already extremely tired but as Piper talked he found it easier to stay awake to listen to Piper and he didn't worry so much about the possibility of crashing,

"We don't want that happening," Aerrow said. "That means you're not the same Piper I met, but sometimes change can be good." He murmured softly into her ear.

"I'm sure it is only something like lack of sleep" Piper told Aerrow while at the same time she was trying to re-assure herself.

A/N: The other chapters will be re-written soon, I hope all you readers liked the re-written version, so I know can you please review the story. Till next time ilikadachocolate out


	2. 2 Marshmallows

A/N: Here is the edited version of chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.

The night sky was dark around them other than the distant bright lights of different terras, Piper's heart was beating at a mile a second as leaned against Aerrow's taut frame, even just his gentle breathing was soothing to her. "Let's hope it's only minor" Aerrow said to Piper making her snap out of her reverie.

"We should probably head back now" She replied softly.

"Are you sure? We may be able to work it out now." He murmured into her ear making her shiver involuntarily.

"You need to get to bed I know you are really tired, but I am glad that you came out here to see if I was ok."

"No problem." He said and turned his skimmer around, Piper let out a contented sigh and Aerrow smiled to himself, she definitely did not mean to do that, anyway, there was no reason for her to be snuggling deeper into his chest, her breathing deepened as she fell asleep and he smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Aerrow landed his skimmer and picked Piper up, she stirred slightly and tried to protest, "Ae-Aerrow I can walk."

Aerrow grinned, "No Piper, I insist, you are exhausted and the ride has woken me up." Piper struggled for a moment but then decided not to struggle any longer and allowed Aerrow to carry her.

"Hey Piper," Piper looked him in the eyes and murmured a, "mmm?"

"If you need to talk to someone about anything or stuff like that just let me know even if it is really late at night, I'm always here for you."

Piper smiled sleepily, "thanks Aerrow, I'll keep that in mind." She squeezed him tight as he hugged her back. They stayed like that for a time, staring into each other's eyes trying to calculate what was going on between the two of them.

"Goodnight Piper," Aerrow murmured and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking away

"Goodnight Aerrow." She whispered as she watched him walking away.

The next day Aerrow rolled over in his sleep and mumbled something about Terra Tasty and he rolled again, this time falling off of his bed just as he whispered, "Piper." He woke up suddenly and attempted to stretch but he recoiled at the pain in his side from falling on it, he began to laugh hard just before he heard a gentle knock at his door as a voice said, "Aerrow, are you awake?"

"Come in," he called out, ensuring that it would be loud enough for the invader of his sleep to hear. Piper came in looking extremely worried, "Piper, what's the matter? Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"I couldn't get to sleep," she whispered and hung her head thinking she had disturbed his sleep, "I'm sorry for waking you up Aerrow."

Aerrow placed a finger on his lips and shushed her softly, "It's ok, I woke myself up." He laughed softly and stood, then sat on the edge of his bed, opening his arms to her. Piper ran into his arms and Aerrow wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her head against his chest and cried.

Finn and Junko were running around the bridge, Finn holding a teddy bear yelling, "Junko's got a new teddy bear I found him sleeping with it!" Junko was yelling at him to give it back to him before he throttled his backside till he couldn't sit for a month. Finn stopped when he saw Aerrow come out of his room, "Aerrow, where are you going?" He asked inquisitively.

Aerrow looked up like he had only just realised that they were there, "I'm going for a ride, I need to find something important."

Finn looked at him seriously, then he smiled to himself, "Do ya' want some help with that ol' buddy ol' pal?"

"No thanks Finn, I can find it on my own."

"Awww but Aerrow are you sure-"

"I said no Finn, I can find it on my own."

"Ok," Finn muttered to himself as he watched Aerrow walk out.

Piper entered the room just as suddenly as Aerrow had left and watched the door shut softly behind him and looked inquisitively at Finn who was still holding Junko's teddy, "Where is Aerrow going?" she asked.

"He said he had to go look for something," Finn replied with a hint of mischievousness behind the serious look in his eyes.

"Oh and Finn, you may want to give that teddy back to Junko before someone gets the wrong idea." She grinned as he threw the bear away from himself and rushed to wash his hands of the adorableness of the teddy.

Aerrow got on his skimmer and pulled away from the Condor, "What'll help her sleep." He muttered to himself, there had to be something that he could get, not like sleeping pills, but something that would make her more comfortable, then he got it. He turned his skimmer and headed towards Terra Atmosia. "Yes," he muttered. "That'll do it!"

Aerrow pulled back onto the Condor and got off his skimmer, pulling a massive quilt and a pillow that felt like a marshmallow out of a compartment of the skimmer he quietly made his way to the bridge looked around the corner and saw Stork at the controls of the Condor focussing intently on something that Aerrow wasn't perfectly sure what it was.

"Stork" Stork turned around "is Piper in the room?" Stork turned around and simply shook his head, "do you know where she is?"

"In her room at the moment I-I think." He muttered the last part and then returned to his console.

"Ok thanks Stork." Finn came racing into the room as he heard Aerrow's voice.

"Hang on a second Aerrow, where did you go earlier?"

"To buy something that I needed."

"Ok, what did you get?"

"None of your business Finn, go find something to keep yourself busy for a while ok?"

"Fine." Finn mumbled and walked away slowly.

Piper heard someone knocking at her door and muttered sleepily, "Come in."

Aerrow walked into the room looking nervous and she perked up instantly, "what's wrong?" She asked inquisitively, "And what is that behind your back?" she watched him twitch as he held the items concealed behind himself.

"Nothing much, I just brought a couple things for you." Aerrow said holding out the pillow and the quilt, Piper squeezed the pillow "it's so soft I'm going to die!" and she fell giggling onto the bed happily curling up around the pillow. "It's just like a marshmallow," Piper said through her giggles as Aerrow watched on laughing with her.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review and I hope to go over the other chapters sometime soon. Until then see ya


	3. 3 Pillow Fight

A/N Well I got a review from my friend she like it (thanks Moon's Saviour) so as promised the next chapter (I plan a few chapter ahead but I change them if someone doesn't like something I am doing)

Aerrow smiled knowing he had made Piper happy, Piper walked over to her bed grabbed her old pillow and threw it at Aerrow it got him in the face "gotcha" Piper laughed "I have you cornered" "not for long sky knight" Piper tried running past Aerrow but Aerrow caught her "now I've got you" Aerrow said gently pushing the pillow into her face, Piper walked backwards moved the pillow from her face and started laughing Aerrow ran out of her room, he knew she was going to try and get him back.

Aerrow was standing on the little balcony that came out of the bridge he had escaped Piper for now he was looking around with a pillow in his right hand, Piper was standing right behind him making sure she was behind him when he moved, then put the pillow in his face then she ran off "if she wants to play that way I'll play" Aerrow mumbled under his breath smiling. Piper ran into the bridge "hey Piper, can anyone join the pillow fight?" Junko asked "if you're on my side" "ok" "so who are we getting?" Finn asked "Aerrow" Piper said rolling her eyes "who do you think?" "I think that we are going to get Aerrow when he least expects it" Piper nodded.

Aerrow was walking around the condor trying to be as quiet as he could looking for Piper but what he didn't know is Piper had found him and that Junko, Finn and Radarr where with her, out of nowhere four pillows hit him, Aerrow hit each person once and ran off. "Hey Stork I could use your help" "with what?" "Getting Finn, Junko, Radarr and Piper with pillows, she has built an army" "oh really" Stork turned around and hit with a pillow, Aerrow ran off.

"Five onto one huh, we will see about that" Aerrow ran off to the hanger hoping that Piper's army wasn't there "good" Aerrow muttered under his breath. About half an hour later Aerrow was done, he had set up enough traps that would make Stork's collection look small "now I just have to get their attention", Aerrow ran to the bridge "hey looking for me!" Aerrow yelled out everyone started chasing him once Aerrow got to the hanger he got ready to activate his traps, Piper showed up followed by Radarr, Stork, Junko and Finn, Aerrow pulled a piece of rope Finn was hit in the face "hey!" he yelled out next thing they knew pillows where coming from every direction Piper ran through the pillows picked a few up and threw them at Aerrow.

A/N: My story seems to be a good one (thank you reviewers) can readers please review I appreciate any input anyone has to make.


	4. Finn and His Nose

A/N: As promised another chapter. Thanks DR BUBBLES for the review.

Aerrow smiled at Piper and pulled another rope this one hit Piper in the back she ended up falling over Aerrow "sorry about that" Piper blushed while she got up before looking down but she realized he would see her blushing because he was sitting down so she reached for a pillow and threw it at Aerrow before running off, Aerrow tilted his head to the side in curiosity before pulling about ten different ropes sending pillows everywhere he waited for everyone to get closer before pulling about five more sending pillows all over the hanger Stork made his way through the pillows "we are approaching Terra Atmosia, we may want to pack up for now, so I can get a giant marshmallow pillow."

Stork brought a bunch of the pillows then everyone else wanted some so they all ran to Terra Atmosia, the only two left on board where Piper and Aerrow, Aerrow walked to her room and knocked on the door "come in" "what happened to you before?", Piper wasn't sure what to say she didn't want to tell him the truth because she didn't think he felt the same "chickened out" Piper replied "Piper I know that's not like you", Piper just looked up at him with an exhausted look on her face "I'm fine" "ok, let me know if you need to talk or something" "I will, the same goes for you remember" "I remember", Finn came up behind Aerrow with a pillow and got him in the back of the head, since the pillow was soft it completely hid his head for a second, then Finn ran off "you can get him back" Piper said to Aerrow "ok, I will talk to you later" "ok", and with that Aerrow ran after Finn.

Finn ran to the hanger Aerrow was behind him, Finn stopped, turned to face Aerrow before yelling "admit it!" "Admit what?" Aerrow asked confused "you're in love with Piper" Aerrow froze after he said that Aerrow knew Finn was right but he didn't want Finn to know "what on Atmos are you talking about Finn?" "It is pointless trying to hide it everyone knows", Aerrow believed Finn "ok I admit it but I can't work up the courage to tell her, I don't think she feels the same".

A/N: Another chapter wrapped up, please review that's how I know if I am doing a good job or not. Might post next chapter later today depends on reviews. Until then see ya


	5. 5 Finn Cracks Up

A/N: Thank you so much DR BUBBLES for reviewing, I am glad that you like my work, as promised here is the next chapter.

Finn started laughing uncontrollably "you think what?" Finn calmed down a bit before continuing "you really think she cares that much about you and doesn't feel the same way, she doesn't treat the rest of us the same she has a soft spot for you" Aerrow thought about it for a second but he only had a second before Finn cracked up again "what is all the noise about!" Stork yelled over Finn, Finn calmed down again "Aerrow doesn't think that Piper feels the same way about him that he feels about her" "and Aerrow feels how exactly?, we all know they have a crush on each other" "our sky knight has fallen in love" "FINN!" Aerrow yelled, the looks on everyone else's faces told Aerrow all he needed to know "ok I will tell her"

Aerrow was getting his skimmer ready when he heard a voice behind him "hey' Aerrow turned around and saw Piper "what was so funny earlier today? Finn seemed to get a good kick out of it" Aerrow didn't want to tell her the truth so he said "he used one of my pillow fight traps against me" "he was laughing pretty hard, where are you going for a ride to?" "I am not sure yet I may fly around aimlessly for a bit" "ok, have fun I will be working with my crystals" Piper turned around and walked back to her room she heard Aerrow's skimmer start up and leave the hanger.

"How can I tell her, I have tried but every time something goes wrong or I muck up so I say I have to attend to some sort of duty" Aerrow muttered to himself, then an idea hit him 'hang on maybe I can get Finn…" after saying Finn he got rid of that idea. Piper heard a knock on her door "come in" Finn came in "why where you laughing so hard before?" Piper asked. Finn thought a bit before replying then he noticed he could help Aerrow "well he told me that he is in love with you but he doesn't think you feel the same" Piper started laughing "where did you come up with that! I don't think Aerrow would feel that way about me".

A/N: Well what do you readers think, there is only one way I am going to know please review and I will try and get the next chapter up soon if I get good reviews. Until then see ya.


	6. 6 Movie Night

A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story. Thanks Aussie Sheila for reviewing my story.

"I am being serious!" Finn yelled at Piper "yeah and I'm a Cyclonian" "fine don't believe me!" with that Finn stormed off, Piper didn't think twice about what Finn said. Aerrow landed his skimmer in the hanger he saw Finn there and he didn't look happy "Finn, what's wrong?" "You're girlfriend didn't believe me when I said that you told me that you loved her" Finn looked up at Aerrow expecting him to laugh but Aerrow didn't look happy "Finn you're not meant to tell her!" Aerrow bellowed "well she didn't believe me she said "I don't think Aerrow would feel that way about me" so you're little secret is safe" Aerrow walked off.

"Movie night!" Junko yelled out to the squad he was already at the projector Finn ran into the room with a bag of popcorn, Stork came in with deck flea spray, Radarr came in with his movie reel, Aerrow started walking but stoped when he heard Piper's bed room door, Piper caught up to him "what movie do you want to see?" Aerrow asked Piper "I'm not sure I haven't thought about it" "what have you been thinking about?" "My crystals, I think I have found a way to get the charge of my blocking crystal to last longer" "that's great, it will defiantly come in handy fighting Master Cyclonis" "oh Aerrow Finn made me laugh so hard earlier he said that you said…" "I said what?" "Never mind pretend I never said anything" "Finn you are going to pay" Aerrow thought to himself.

Finn picked the movie "we are watching the extremely handsome sharpshooter" he called out while running a hand through his hair everyone agreed to it (they didn't want to know what the other options were Finn normally picked a movie about himself), before Finn started the movie he changed where the T.V making the squad move to the other side of the bridge "I will get drinks, Junko you're on food, Stork I need you to grab all bean bags and blankets, Radarr you can help Stork" "Finn what about Aerrow and Piper?" Junko asked "they aren't needed to help set up they can just sit there and chat" Finn gave Aerrow a thumbs up before leaving the bridge.

A/N: I hope all you readers like this story, please review.

The next chapter should be up soon (if I get good reviews). Until then see ya.


	7. 7 Confessions Night

A/N: I'm not sure I should post this chapter yet because I haven't got any reviews… I will see what happens with this chapter.

Aerrow stood up and walked to the hanger "err Aerrow" Aerrow turned around "what are you doing?" "Going for a walk it will take them a while to set up" then he turned around and walked off, Piper got up and followed him; Piper found Aerrow leaning against the railing on the balcony coming out of the bridge "are you ok?" Aerrow jumped and turned around "yeah I'm fine" "you have been acting weird ever since I mentioned Finn saying something to me that you told him" Piper thought about some reasons "maybe Finn was wrong and now Aerrow is trying to avoid me because he asked Finn about it" Piper thought to herself, she really wanted answers but she wasn't sure what questions she was going to ask.

They heard a knock on the window Piper and Aerrow turned around, Stork signalled for them to come inside Aerrow started to walk off "Aerrow" Aerrow stopped and let Piper catch up "something's bothering you I can tell" "trust me Piper it's nothing". By the time they had made it to the bridge Finn and Junko were fighting over the refreshments while Stork and Radarr were trying to break it up, Aerrow rolled his eyes and walked into his room Piper followed "Aerrow, I know something is wrong please tell me" Aerrow let out a sigh "I haven't known how to tell you something and it has been bothering me because, well, I feel like I failed" "you haven't failed you are just having trouble that's all, what is it you've wanted to tell me?" Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck, he started to go red so he looked down "I love you Piper", Piper went red and looked down herself "forget I ever said that, it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't feel the same way" "Aerrow" Aerrow looked up at Piper "I love you too" "really" "yes, I have for ages I didn't think you felt the same way so I never told you".

A/N: They finally confessed but it's not over yet in fact it is far from over I still have heaps of ideas. I will keep an eye out for good reviews, if I get some then I will post the next chapter.


	8. 8 Can we Start The Movie Now

A/N: Thanks Aussie Shelia for reviewing my story, as promised the next chapter. Hope all you readers enjoy.

Aerrow stood up at the same time Piper did they wrapt their arms around each other "was that the reason you brought me the pillow and quilt?" Piper asked "partly, I couldn't stand to see you so miserable because you couldn't get to sleep" Piper squeezed Aerrow, they heard footsteps coming so they let go Stork came in "Aerrow I think you better break up this fight it's getting a little messy". Aerrow ran to the bridge, Stork looked at Piper "he told you didn't he" Piper nodded and Stork smiled.

Piper and Stork entered the room "Finn you don't own the whole pack of popcorn!" Aerrow yelled "I agree with Aerrow, it's mine" Junko said pulling at the packet "rawk" Radarr squawked pointing to himself shaking his head "ok if you can't decide we won't have popcorn" Aerrow said "I think we may be able to share" Finn said with a massive grin on his face "that sounds good" Junko agreed "rawk" everyone looked at Radarr he was nodding his head "ok time to put the movie on" Finn said pushing a button, Piper walked over to Aerrow, Aerrow put one of his arms around her and pulled her close Piper wrapt both her arms around Aerrow's torso "err Stork, what happened to the bean bags?" "They never moved because some people or should I say wallops can't agree to share" Stork left the room to find the bean bags. Finn looked over at Aerrow and Piper "I told you Piper but you didn't believe me".

Stork came back with the bean bags and the movie started everyone fell asleep half way through, no one noticed until morning Aerrow sat up and yawned he saw Piper laying next to him "was that a dream" Aerrow thought to himself "I hope not" Aerrow saw the projector was still on so he turned everything off and recharged the power crystals he sat next to Piper stroking her hair waiting for her to wake up.

A/N: What did you readers think of this chapter, well there is only one way I am going to know please review. I will post the next chapter when I am happy with the number of reviews I have.


	9. 9 Finn Just Wont Drop It

A/N: I would like to thank MellanieWhite for the review and an Anonymous reader for giving me some advice (if I got it wrong please let me know); I hope this chapter is better. (and I will fix up the other chapters when I can.)

Piper sat up and yawned, she rubbed her eyes before looking around

"Good morning sleepy head" Piper jumped and changed the way she was sitting so she could look at Aerrow

"How long have you been awake?"

"About fifteen minutes"

"So that was you playing with my hair" Aerrow nodded. Piper got up and started walking towards the kitchen before leaving the bridge Piper turned around

"I think we better hide that movie Finn showed us last night" Piper whispered Aerrow nodded and laughed softly.

Finn got up and he yawned "so Aerrow what is it like?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Going out with Piper"

"so that wasn't a dream" Finn rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Aerrow sat on the bean bag and shuddered from the cold he laid on the bean bag where Piper was before she left for the kitchen.

"So"

"So what"

"Have you kissed Aerrow yet" after hearing this Piper grabbed one of the frying pans and went to hit him across the head with it but stopped millimetres away from his head

"That's a warning"

"What did I do wrong?"

"The question you asked, you shouldn't go around asking people personal questions"

"I will take that as a yes" Finn yelled over his shoulder before racing onto the bridge

"Finn you're going to pay for that," Aerrow heard Piper yell out so he got up and blocked Finn in his path

"What did you do?"

"I asked her a question that she refused to answer, well in a yes or no form anyway I still got her to talk" by the time he finished the sentence Piper was standing behind him

"And now you're trapped" Finn jumped and turned around. Stork got up he shook Junko and Radarr awake

"I'll cook breakfast" Junko called out to the squad, Piper raced into the kitchen she made it there before him but Finn was free

"Sorry Junko but I had already started cooking breakfast"

"that's ok, means no cleaning up for me."

A/N: Another chapter in one way this is a bit of a test chapter but I will edit it if I need to, and I will be working on the others. Please keep the reviews coming in love hearing from all you readers and am prepared to make changes if you think I am doing something wrong. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. (depends on the number of reviews)


	10. 10 Terra Tasty

A/N: Well here is the next chapter I hope all you readers enjoy.

After breakfast Aerrow was working on his skimmer,

"Aerrow I'm bored can we go to Terra Tasty?" Aerrow looked at the source of the voice he saw Finn standing there with a massive grin on his face

"I can't see why not everyone is starting to look like they need a break"

"Sweet" with that Finn ran off and Aerrow got up and started tidying up ready for Terra Tasty.

Aerrow entered the bridge Junko was looking for Terra Tasty; he walked up to Piper

"So how far away are we?" Piper looked up at Junko's eyes

"We won't be there for a couple hours"

"Thanks" Junko said before walking off his head hanging.

"Well then I didn't have to stop work on my skimmer" Aerrow thought out loud but he didn't head back to the hanger bang because he had already cleaned up so he didn't want to do it again.

A couple hours later they were at Terra Tasty there was stores that were decorated with different sorts of sweets, the way the shops were set up was in a few circles. Junko looked really excited

"So much candy" Junko said before running into one of the shops. Aerrow grabbed Piper's hand and they walked around, Aerrow wanted to surprise her by buying her the biggest lollipop he could find but he didn't want to leave Piper so he covered her eyes with his hands and guided her into a little shop that had candy canes either side of the door and looked like it was made out of ginger bread and brought a lollipop that was a bit smaller than the Storm Hawks insignias on the wings of Aerrow's skimmer,

"Here you go"

"Aerrow how am I meant to eat all that?"

"Good question," they headed toward the condor to put Piper's lollipop somewhere.

"Junko where do you plan on putting all that"

"In my tummy" Finn rolled his eyes and kept walking

"Hey there you are!" Finn yelled out when he saw Aerrow and Piper coming

"Can we play a game" Junko asked spitting out half the candy in his mouth

"Sure what do you want to play, hide the candy" Finn spat

"Finn calm down, Junko what did you have in mind?" Aerrow asked while turning to face the wallop

"Spin the bottle!"

"I asked Junko not you Finn"

"Hide and seek" was Junko's suggestion and everyone went with it.

A/N: There goes another chapter, please review that's the only way I know you readers are enjoying the story.


	11. 11 The Hide and Seek Game

A/N: I logged on earlier today to check my emails while I was on I check on my story and I found 16 reviews Thanks DR BUBBLES here is the next chapter.

"I will count first"

"Ok Junko, considering the size of the terra you would have to give us about forty five seconds so you better start counting"

"Are you sure you need that long Aerrow"

"Yep" so Junko turned around, covered his eyes

"One," the squad ran off Finn hid in one of the shops Stork hid in a lolly container that was empty, Radarr got on to the roof of one of the buildings, Aerrow and Piper looked at each other and started running towards the condor.

"Forty four, forty five, ready or not here I come!" Junko turned around to see the whole squad had hidden

"Maybe a snack before I start looking" Junko walked into the sweet shop Finn was hiding in Finn saw Junko walk in and made his way out without being seen, Finn headed to a distant building and hid behind a lolly jar (the one Stork is hiding in.)

"Do you think Junko will find us here?"

"Yeah but it's going to take him a while" Piper and Aerrow were standing in Aerrow's room with their arms around each other their faces inches apart.

Junko walked into another lolly store where Finn and Stork were hiding Finn saw Junko walk in; he managed to get out without getting caught and started running for the condor.

Aerrow and Piper were starting to get very close, they heard foots steps and they jumped apart, Aerrow grabbed his twin blades and walked out of his room looking for the source of the noise Aerrow turned the corner that took him to the bridge

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Finn what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Junko, I think he has put a tracking device on me or something… hang on what are you two up to here"

"Hiding from Junko"

"Sure thing Aerrow I believe you" Finn said patting Aerrow on his right shoulder Piper rolled her eyes

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Piper asked

"No idea."

A/N: I have gone through chapter one and hopefully improved it (you can check it out if you want.)

Please review so I know if the story is still going well.


	12. 12 Take Two

A/N: Wow I was surprised with the amount of reviews that I received, (thank you reviewers.) Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.

"Where in Atmos could they be hiding" Junko thought to himself while scratching his head Junko looked around he set his eyes on the condor and started walking toward it until he saw a lolly jar with little green legs heading toward the middle of the Terra "found ya Stork"

"Epp" was the only sound the jar made before waddling off

"Hey come back here" Junko started walking towards the moving jar and picked it up

"Ahhhhhhh" Stork fell out of the jar and landed bum first onto the pavement, Junko looked around thinking the others may be near

"!" Radarr jumped onto the back of Junko's head and covered his eyes

"Hey who turned out the lights?"

"Rawk" Radarr took his paws away from Junko's eyes and jumped onto the ground Junko turned around

"Found ya Radarr."

"Well it looks like you two are busy so I will leave you alone" Finn said while elbowing Aerrow in the ribs lightly then he started walking off

"Try not to get caught remember the tracking device" Piper called out to him, Finn just groaned and kept walking

"I would start another argument with her but I am smart enough not to while Aerrow is standing right next to her," Finn headed toward the middle of the terra making sure he didn't get caught

"Err Stork why are we in the middle of the terra"

"I feel like it you don't have to stay if you don't want to"

"Ok" Junko started walking off until he saw Finn enter the area

"Found ya Finn" Finn groaned before joining Stork and Radarr.

"I hope Junko doesn't come here looking for us" Piper whispered to Aerrow (she didn't see the point of speaking normally because Aerrow was inches away)

"I don't think he will be heading this way in a hurry."

"Hey guys do you think I should check the condor"

"Do what you want big guy we won't stop ya" Finn said smiling to himself because he knew Piper and Aerrow were there.

A/N: Here is the next chapter, please keep the reviews coming it's great to know that readers like my story. Hope to post the next chapter soon, until then see ya


	13. 13 Will it be Third Time Lucky

A/N: I got more good reviews so that means the next chapter

Aerrow and Piper started getting closer until they heard the footsteps of Junko heading toward the condor

"Sooooo close" Aerrow thought to himself while separating from Piper

"I found ya" Junko cheered

"That was hard can we leave now I think I have enough candy"

"Sure Junko, Stork set course to… well navigator where to" Piper bit her lip think of a place they could go that would give her and Aerrow some private time "Piper?" Piper jumped

"Let's try terra _Clockstopia_" Aerrow looked at Piper

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Unless we just fly around until someone gets an idea"

"Ok sounds good Stork take us up" Aerrow called to the carrier pilot, Piper walked into her room

"Why did I terra _Clockstopia_ that was stupid" she thought to herself putting her head into the left hand.

Aerrow was on the bridge he looked back at Pipers room and decided he was going to ask her about her first choice for a place to go, he knocked on the door

"Come in" the door opened

"Piper is it ok if I ask you about your first choice of terra"

"I was trying to think of somewhere we could spend some time alone" Piper said while she turned around on her seat so she was facing Aerrow, Aerrow walked up to Piper she stood up Aerrow put his arms around her waist Piper put her arms around Aerrow's shoulders the colour of red and midnight blue tangled together both their hearts were pounding, they looked into each other's eyes "I love you Piper" "I love you too Aerrow" their lips came in contact Aerrow heart melted and his lips were tingling then his whole body began to, Piper's heart slowed down the instant their lips touched she felt a tingling sensation start at her lips and made its way through her whole body.

A/N: Third time lucky,

Please review my story I love getting feedback even if someone is telling me if I can improve on something.

I have gone through chapter one and hopefully made it better so if could check that out to that would be great.


	14. 14 Terra Neon

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, here is the next chapter.

They separated and looked into each other's eyes

"Third time lucky" Aerrow whispered Piper just smiled, they kissed again this time a little longer when they separated they were gasping for air Piper looked up at Aerrow and smiled Aerrow smiled at Piper they stood there looking into each other's eyes until

"Finn that's my candy!"

"And duty calls" Aerrow and Piper headed out to the bridge Finn and Junko were fighting over Junko's candy

"Finn give it back to him it isn't Junko's fault that you were too busy flirting with girls to buy any candy" Finn turned to face Aerrow

"I wasn't flirting I was seeing if any wanted a piece of the Finnster"

"Give Junko his candy"

"But"

"NOW FINN!" after Aerrow raised his voice he got the message and gave it back

"Hey I know we should go to Terra Neon and get you two to ride on one of the real kissy, kissy rides." Stork over heard this he smiled and started heading towards Terra Neon

"Ha even Stork agrees there is no stopping me now" Finn said before running to his room.

They got to Terra Neon and everyone got off Finn seemed pretty happy with himself he turned to face Aerrow and Piper

"We haven't finished our break yet" he ran to the Ferris Wheel, Aerrow suddenly got an idea

"Maybe I can win Piper a prize while we are here" as if Radarr could read his mind he walked up to Piper grabbed her leg and pulled her towards the terra

"What do you want to do Radarr?" Radarr started acting out him driving a bumper car Piper looked at Aerrow; Aerrow nodded so Piper walked off with Radarr

"Now I can win her something he mumbled to himself before walking toward the terra.

Piper and Radarr had just finished on the bumper cars

"Hey Radarr want to go look for Aerrow now?"

"Rawk" Radarr replied they started by scanning the area Piper started walking

"Ouch" she said rubbing her head she walked into someone with jet black hair that was sleek and smooth, small deep blue eyes was taller than Junko and had pale skin

"Hey are you ok?" the stranger asked before helping Piper to her feet

"I'm fine" Radarr growled at the stranger

"I have to keep moving I am looking for someone" she tried to walk off but the stranger grabbed her arm

"What's the rush?" this guy was making Piper feel uncomfortable

"Hey, who do you think you are messing with my friend?" The guy looked for the source of the voice

"I asked you a question" he looked at Piper and saw a wallop standing next to her, he instantly let go of Piper's hand and ran off

"Let's go find Aerrow" Junko said Piper nodded looking in the direction the guy had ran and shuddered.

A/N: Tada, who is that guy…even I don't know yet. Please review and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	15. 15 Kidnapped

A/N: I got two good reviews yay, thanks reviewers. Here is the next chapter.

"Aerrow," Aerrow turned around Piper ran into his arms almost knocking the sky knight over

"Piper, are you ok?" Aerrow said while wrapping his arms around her,

"Some weird guy was giving her trouble" Junko replied

"Did he hurt either of you" Piper shook her head

"Nope he ran off as soon as he saw me"

"That's good, I think we better get out of here in case it was a Cyclonian" Junko nodded and headed to the Ferris wheel to find Finn and Stork

"Rawk" Radarr was looking up at Piper with worried eyes

"There was something about him that made me feel very uncomfortable I don't think it was just him being a stranger" she whispered

"Let's head back and the rest of the squad can join us later" Piper nodded, they started heading to the condor until someone grabbed Piper's wrist

"Ahhhhhhhh" she turned around to see the strange guy from before gripping her wrist Aerrow could tell by her reaction that he was the same guy

"Who are you, what do you want?" Aerrow asked the stranger

"Who I am needn't concern you and I am taking to take your girlfriend far away from here" luckily Junko walked up behind the stranger and knocked him out the stranger lost grip of Piper's wrist and everyone started running toward the condor.

"We can't stay on one terra for more than thirty minutes" Finn complained

"Who was that guy?" Junko thought out loud

"Maybe it was the Dark Ace he just wore contacts and put make up on" Finn laughed to himself as he said the last few words

"Finn now isn't the time to be joking around," Finn backed off after hearing the tone of Aerrow's voice

"I don't know who he was, I just want to forget about him"

"Stork get us away from this terra" Aerrow called out, Stork pulled one of the leavers sending everyone backwards. Piper walked into her room the door closed behind her someone grabbed her wrist she turned around and saw the same guy she screamed which attracted the attention of the rest of the squad but the stranger had locked the door

"Junko tear the door down" Aerrow called out, Junko activated his knuckle busters and tore the door open when Aerrow walked in no one was in her room

"They could've gone too far search the condor. Piper was on the back of the Dark Ace's skimmer tied up with tape over her mouth.

A/N: I hope all you readers liked this chapter, please review and I will try and post the next chapter soon but school is starting to slow everything down.


	16. 16 The Rescue Part 1

A/N: I got more good reviews so here is the next chapter.

After struggling for most of the trip on the Dark Aces skimmer Piper managed to free her mouth she turned to face her captor

"What do you plan on doing with me when we get to where aver you are taking me?"

"Use you as bait and destroy the Storm Hawks" the Dark Ace's skimmer landed on one of the landing docks jolting out of Cyclonia the Dark Ace was standing in front of the skimmer as it landed

"So you managed to catch her" the stranger nodded

"Hang on, who are you?" Piper looked up at her captor

"Who I am needn't concern you."

"Stork did you track them"

"Yep, he took her to Cyclonia" "err…Aerrow that isn't such a big surprise where else would they take her" Aerrow rolled his eyes but Finn did have a point

"Because he didn't tell us where they were going and we didn't know who he worked for"

"Ohh that would explain it"

"Everyone may want to keep the noise down we are approaching Cyclonia"

"Stork, why don't we go in from the waste lands?"

"Do you want the condor to get scratched?"

"Yes" was Aerrow's reply, Stork groaned and took the condor down

"What makes you think that they aren't using Piper as bait to get rid of us"

"Whoa Finn has made two good points today" Stork snapped sarcastically

"Yeah I know..WAIT WHAT! Stork you're going to pay for that"

"We will have to approach this with caution, Finn and Junko to your rides make sure we don't end up with any unwanted visitors"

"Sure thing Aerrow" both said at the same time Junko started walking out of the room Finn wasn't far behind.

Piper was in one of the dungeons in Cyclonia the stranger that caught her was on guard he looked at Piper, Piper glared at him and turned so she her back was facing him.

"Sir there is still no sign of the Storm Hawks anywhere near Cyclonia" Piper overheard a talon report

"Good" the stranger purred "make sure it stays that way."

"We are now entering the underground section of Cyclonia"

"Thanks Stork" Aerrow picked up the radio "Finn, Junko I need you to come back inside and change into your disguises" Aerrow walked into his room to get ready "don't worry Piper I'm coming."

A/N: So what did you think (nervous smile) please review, I hope the next chapter will be up soon. Until then see ya.


	17. 17 The Rescue Part 2

A/N; Thanks for the reviews readers, as promised here is the next chapter hope you enjoy

Piper was looking out of the small gap in her cell, she gasped slightly when she saw the condor with two skimmers landing on the hanger

"What?" her captor demanded

"What I am doing needn't concern you" she spat back her captor growled at her than turned around, Piper heard footsteps and saw a shadow getting bigger

"Sir, Master Cyclonis has requested that you go to the throne room immediately"

"I will go as long as you keep an eye on the prisoner while I am gone"

"Yes sir" as soon as the talon spoke the stranger got up and walked off into the throne room.

_On the Condor_

"Ok Junko you take down the guards, Finn I need you to provide some cover while I get Piper out" Finn nodded

"But what if Piper isn't being held in the normal cells"

"That's why Junko will be escorting us to the high security section because we offended Master Cyclonis"

"Very smart, but what did we do to offend Cyclonis"

"We were making fun about the way she dresses and her hair"

"sweet."

"Here is a hatch" Aerrow jumped when he heard Stork

"Great work Stork, Junko you go first and tear it open" Junko made his way up the ladder when he reached the top he activated his knuckle busters and punched the middle of the hatch, the hatch went flying Junko signalled to the others to come up

"Come on Stork" Finn called down to the carrier pilot

"No way, I will stay here and protect the condor"

"Chicken"

"Stork we will meet you at the same point we entered, ok" Aerrow interrupted

"Ok" Stork gave Finn a 'I win' look before moving the condor, Finn just poked his toounge out at th condor after it left his sight.

_At Piper's Cell_

"You foolish little girl your friends can't come and save you they would be lucky to get within Cyclonian airspace" Piper glared at the talon

"Say that all you want but you will be proven wrong" Piper stoped as soon she heard footsteps a tall shadow was getting bigger

"Ok you are relieved of your duty, but I want you to keep an eye out for the Storm Hawks"

"Yes sir" the talon ran off,

"There is still no sign of your friends, how sad I am starting to think they have forgotten about you" a smirk made its way across the strangers face Piper turned so her back was facing him once more.

A/N: So what did you readers think?

Please review so I know if I am doing something wrong or I can improve on something and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Until then see ya


	18. 18 The Rescue Part 3

A/N: This is meant to be the last chapter, I may add more chapters it depends what you reviewers think. Hope you enjoy.

"Ok, Junko did you bring the ropes"

"Yep"

"Ok, tie us up then" Junko started tying the ropes around Aerrow and Finn's hands, the talon that was guarding Piper came past

"Hey did you hear we have a Storm Hawk here" he lowered his voice "we are using her as bait so we can wipe out the rest of the squad" he started walking off looking pretty happy with himself

"Hang on" the talon turned around "do you think you could take us to the prisoner before I put these two in their cells"

"Sure, what did they do?"

"Blondie here was saying that she had bad taste and red head over here made a nasty comment about her hair, Master Cyclonis overheard and sent me to put them in the dungeons"

"I guessing she said the high security ones"

"That would be correct" the talon started leading them to the dungeons

"So what's your secret?"

"What do you mean?" Junko was afraid that the talon knew

"Do you work out every day at the gym or something, because I have been and it's getting me nowhere"

"You could try increasing the weight is doesn't matter if you can't lift it all up at the start"

"Ok, thanks pal."

They arrived at the dungeon Junko walked up to the cell and saw Piper in there, her captor was standing next to Junko

"Thankfully that Wallop didn't get in the way this time" he whispered to Junko, Junko smiled and punched Piper's captor in the head this caught Piper's attention

"You made it!" she yelled, Aerrow slid his hands out of the ropes, grabbed the keys off a hook that were on the wall five metres away from the cells and unlocked Piper's cell, while Aerrow was doing this Junko was taking care of the guards and Finn picked Piper's captor and half carried him to the far side of the hallway

"Let's get outta here" Finn yelled while running back to the condor everyone headed off after him, the condor was in sight but they would have to jump. They got to the end of the hallway, Finn took a few steps back ran and jumped he landed on the condor and signalled to the others Aerrow was next, then Piper Aerrow stopped her from falling when she landed then there was a loud thud Aerrow, Piper and Finn turned to face the source of the sound, it was Junko he was recovering from his landing. Finn jumped down the hole in the roof and landed on the table in the bridge, next was Piper then Aerrow and Junko

"Stork get us outta here" Aerrow called over his shoulder, Stork pulled one of the levers and pushed the controls away from him everyone was sent back from the force.

"I think we are a safe distance from Cyclonia now" Finn bellowed over the sound of the engines working, Stork slowed the condor down and everyone got back on their feet except for Stork who stayed at the controls the whole time, Piper walked into her room Aerrow saw her walk off and followed he knocked on the door, the door opened Aerrow looked at Piper's eyes emerald green and orange met Aerrow walked over where Piper was sitting and sat next to her.

"I hope we didn't leave you in there for too long"

"The only reason it felt so long is I was alone" Aerrow smiled and hugged her

"Who do you think that guy was?"

"I don't know I asked him but he never told me"

"Let's hope we don't have to see him any time soon" Piper nodded and hugged Aerrow

"I love you Aerrow"

"I love you to Piper."

A/N: That was meant to be all but I won't officially declare it complete, if you readers think I should end It there tell me or if I should keep it going. It's completely up to you.


	19. 19 Not Over Yet

A/N: I had a look at one of my reviews and they said I should continue the story so here is the next chapter.

"I promise he won't hurt you again, whoever he is" Aerrow whispered into Piper's ear Piper smiled and sat on her bed, she patted her hand down on the mattress a couple times, Aerrow sat down next to her

"I know it isn't the Dark Ace because he was waiting at Cyclonia" Piper stated with a shrug Aerrow's eye became wider hearing this

"Then who was it?"

"Aerrow are you on this Atmos?" Aerrow jumped and looked at Piper with wide eyes "you were on another Atmos for a minute"

"Oh I was, I'm glad you brought me back here because you weren't where I was" Piper giggled then smiled looking up into the Sky Knight's eyes, Aerrow smiled

!

"What was that!" Piper yelled "I don't know lets go check it out," Aerrow and Piper ran to the bridge when they got there the floor was covered with metal, pieces of paper and a lot of candy

"What happened here?"

"Hey Aerrow buddy well…"

"Finn, what happened?" Finn looked at Aerrow and could tell he wasn't happy

"Hey don't yell at me for running one of your kissy, kissy moments with Piper it was Junko" Finn pointed at the wallop as he made his way out of the mess

"You were the one that went through my room and tried to pull everything out"

"Well you were the one that knuckle busted the walls causing everything to come into the bridge"

"That's enough you to" both of them turned to face Aerrow, he sighed before continuing "Finn you can help Junko put all his stuff in his room but first I need you" he ordered pointing to Junko "to patch up the hole in the walls so everything stays inside your room"

Junko nodded before walking up to one of the split walls, activating his knuckle busters and fixing up the hole

"Do I have to it's not my fault…" Finn looked at Aerrow he had the 'do it now Finn' look on his face he looked down before continuing "well not all of it anyway" he ended in a softer voice

"Finn," Finn looked up again before mumbling something under his breath and walking into Junko's room Aerrow decided he had better follow Finn to make sure he did as he was told before he did he shot an apologetic look at Piper she just shrugged with a small smile.

"You missed a spot"

"You're enjoying this aren't you Aerrow"

"Yep" Junko came into the room turned to Aerrow with an innocent look on his face

"Can I fix this wall a little later because my hands hurt?"

"That's fine Junko"

"Wha! Junko gets a break but I don't"

"Junko has been working, unlike you" Finn groaned before picking up another piece of metal and taking it to Junko's room, Aerrow followed him

"Can I take a break now?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You're not even half done where Junko has fixed up most of the walls" Aerrow leaned back next to the hole in the wall, Junko came running into the room making Aerrow jump and cut his hand on the metal he stiffened up in pain and looked at his hand, it was bleeding fast

"Junko I need you to keep an eye on Finn while I get this patched up" Aerrow walked out of Junko's room and headed for the bridge

A/N: I think I will leave it there for now, please review and I will try and get another chapter up as soon as I can (it may take a while I have to go on a camp this weekend) I have edited chapter 1 and 2 so I hope they are better now (they are more detailed now)


	20. 20 The Unsung Hero

A/N: More good reviews so that means more chapters (I do a little happy dance) so here is the next chapter.

Aerrow walked onto the bridge cradling his injured hand in his left hand

"Hey Piper I need you to fix this up for me" Piper turned around, looked at his hand and gasped

"How did you do that?"

"I got my hand on a piece of split metal"

"Ok go into the medical room and I will be right there" Aerrow nodded, spun around on the back of his right foot and started walking to the medical room, Piper joined him there not long after Aerrow arrived

" Ok" Piper said looking at Aerrow's hand while getting out the first aid kit "I will have to take your glove off so try not to move too much" Aerrow's shoulders went near his ears because he knew how much it was going to hurt and it was an extremely deep cut making the pain worse. A Piper took his glove off Aerrow stiffened in pain being careful not to move as Piper removed the glove but the rough fabric was getting into the wound causing Aerrow to move his back quickly as he did Piper kept her grip on his glove and it came straight off

"Sorry Piper"

"That's ok it got the glove off quicker" she said while looking up at the Sky Knight and smiling "you couldn't help it, it was a reflex" Aerrow smiled but it was only a small smile because he still felt bad. Piper started wrapping up his hand Aerrow sat there in deep in thought

"This reminds me of when we were kids and we were always getting cuts on our hands," Aerrow jumped after he heard Piper speak

"Yeah like that time when Finn and I thought it would be a good idea to climb up a cliff without any of that rock climbing gear on" Piper laughed as she remembered that day

"I didn't know where to start both of you had so many cuts on your hands" suddenly something clicked inside Aerrow's head Piper has always been stuck with the most work she was much more than their crystal specialist, navigator and tactician she was the cook, cleaner, nurse and seamstress Aerrow was convinced that she did more things around the ship then what had just thought of but that was everything that instantly came to mind

"Err…Aerrow" once again Aerrow jumped at hearing Piper's voice "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he turned to Piper with a sheepish smile on his face

"Your hand is done" Piper went to stand up but Aerrow grabbed her arm and sat her down next to him, Piper looked at Aerrow a bit confused, Aerrow picked up Pipers hands, he looked at them and started to massage them Piper looked really confused at the start but she looked at Aerrow his emerald eyes focused on her hands then she realized what he was doing, he was trying to take away all pain in Piper's hands she was normally so busy that she didn't have time to pay much attention to how sore they really were but today she noticed they were extremely sore, Aerrow looked up at Piper with an apologetic look on his face

"I'm sorry Piper"

"What are you sorry about?"

"I never noticed it before but you are like a mother to the rest of the squad, you have been working so hard without breaks and all we do is complain, everyone say that since I am the Sky Knight of this squadron I am the hero but you are the unsung hero of this squad" Piper looked at him and blinked a couple times trying to soak everything in.

A/N: And chapter 20 is done :D hope you readers enjoyed this chapter as much or more than the other 19, please review it helps keeps me motivated, until next time see ya


	21. 21 Fireworks

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I will be writing more chapters but I have to go on a camp for a couple days to do some catering with my dad, Sorry about that but I will take paper and a pen with me so when I get back I can make up for lost time. Hope you enjoy

Piper looked at Aerrow and shrugged

"I have never really seen it that way before; I just do what I have to" Aerrow let his shoulders sag and looked into her eyes

"But you do more than anyone on this ship and you don't get any breaks or recognition for all of your hard work" Aerrow looked down because he felt bad for pushing such a big work load onto Piper

"Aerrow," Aerrow looked up at Piper with a sad look on his face "I don't mind doing all this work but it would be nice if someone was there to help from time to time"

"I promise you won't have to work so hard, the rest of us are pretty lazy so we will take some of your jobs off you" Aerrow was searching Piper's eyes for a sign of anything but Piper looked down at her hands for a second, she looked up at Aerrow and kissed him and Aerrow kissed her back, after they separated Piper began to talk

"Thank you Aerrow, I never realised how much work I was actually doing until you pointed it out to me"

"No problem but let me make it up to you"

"How?"

"It's a secret" Aerrow was smiling he stood up and pulled Piper up and up against him while wrapping his arms around her slender body

"I am looking forward to it" Piper said while wrapping her arms around Aerrow

"Piper I'm hungry get me some food!" Aerrow and Piper separated and looked into each other's eyes

"Now I defiantly see what you mean" Piper groaned Aerrow gave her a sympathetic look, Piper looked at Aerrow's face and headed for the kitchen, Aerrow headed for the desk in his room and started writing ideas for a way to make it up to Piper for all of her hard work

"Maybe I can leave a note on her desk and tell her to meet me on a Terra and by the time she arrives I will have something set up that she would like, maybe a deep blue cloth over a table with little candles in the middle, I will also have candles in a little circle a distance from the table, I can bring out the fancy dinner set and use that and I will try cooking something…considering I don't burn the food" Aerrow thought to himself

"I will write that one down for now and see if anything else comes to mind," Aerrow finished writing down his plans stood up smiled to himself and walked out of the room, as soon as he left his room he ran into Finn, Aerrow took one look at his face and knew he was up to something so Aerrow held Finn in place

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Finn get back here!"

"Oh really" Finn tried to squirm out of Aerrow's grip but it was pointless, Piper came around the corner

"Finn!" Finn looked at Aerrow and hung his head in defeat

"I may have been messing around with her crystals"

"YOU WHAT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT CAN BE?" Aerrow pushed Finn into one of the walls in the hallway

"It's not like I broke anything" this time it was Piper who spoke up

"Finn you could've blown the whole condor up"

"How was I meant to know?"

"You do have a good point"

"Yeah I know I'm…Hang on Piper you're going to pay for that" Finn looked at Aerrow wanting him to let Finn go but Aerrow pushed harder

"I don't see why you are telling Piper off because you were the one messing with her crystals possibly killing us all!" Finn saw that Aerrow was really mad now

"Ok dude chill out it won't happen again" Aerrow released his grip and Finn fell to the floor, Finn looked up at Aerrow

"If it does happen again then you will meet the angry side of me" Aerrow said through clenched teeth

"Ok, I can respect that you want to keep everyone safe, it won't happen again unless Piper wants my help" Finn whimpered before slipping away, after talking to Finn Aerrow got another idea but he wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off, he wanted fireworks.

A/N: I think I will leave it there for now it is a bit longer so I hope that makes up for me being away for a few days but I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, please review and I will be back in a few days, until my return see ya


	22. 22 Guess Who's Back

A/N: I'm back I promised I would get the next chapter up when I got home so here it is.

Aerrow ran to his room and wrote down the fireworks idea but felt like crossing it out as soon as he did, what he didn't know is that Piper followed Aerrow to his room out of curiosity and was trying to get a better look at the piece of paper, Aerrow turned around to head out of his room and ran into Piper,

"Piper, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out what you are planning" Aerrow picked up the piece of paper and scrunched it up

"Oh you mean this" Piper nodded "this is just me thinking of more battle strategies but I'm not having any luck" Aerrow threw the piece of paper in the bin

"Aerrow, you know that I am the one that comes up with battle strategies"

"I know but I wanted to for a change, plus how often do we follow your plans completely" Aerrow felt like hitting his head after he finished the sentence because he realized what he had said wrong, Piper looked at him with hurt in her eyes but she knew it was true Pipers mouth opened and closed but nothing came out

"I'm sorry Piper" Aerrow went to give Piper a hug but she backed off and went to her room, "why did I say that, that was stupid" Aerrow said to himself as he walked around his room, Piper sat in her room and sighed

"I know that what Aerrow said was true but it still hurt" Piper sighed and she pulled her goggles off and put them on her desk, she put her hands on the desk in front of her and rested her chin on her hands she stayed like that until she heard a knock at her door

"Who is it?"

"It's me" said a muffled voice from the other side of the door

"Who's me, I can't hear you properly through the door" Aerrow took a deep breath in

"Aerrow" Piper closed her eyes for a second and thought about her options

"Well I could tell him to leave me alone but that would make me feel worse or I let him in" Piper's body slumped over further "why did I have to think about that" Piper thought to herself

"Come in" the door opened and Aerrow walked in, Piper sat up and got off her chair

"Pi" Aerrow started but Piper placed her finger on his lips to silence him, she took her finger down but Aerrow didn't speak

"It's ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I just needed some time to think, that's all" Aerrow looked at Piper and started walking towards her until Piper ran into his arms and squeezed him tight Aerrow squeezed Piper in return

"I'm sorry Aerrow"

"What are you sorry about?"

"How I reacted before, I was being over dramatic" Aerrow took a deep breath he felt like Piper had a point because she did but he didn't want to say anything about it Aerrow breathed out and rested his head on Pipers head they stood there like that for a few minutes but jumped apart when the alarm sounded Aerrow and Piper looked at each other and ran to the bridge

"What's going on?" Finn turned around and pointed out the window

"Cyclonians ten o'clock"

"Everyone to your rides"

"How are we going to take these down?"

"Hit them with anything you got" Piper over heard this

"No we should focus on blasting the engines working on the far left then make our way through the line of ships" Aerrow looked at Piper then at the amount of ships that were heading their way

"We don't have time for that, but we could work on taking down the biggest one first because that is going to do the most damage" Piper pulled her staff out and flew alongside Aerrow they were getting close to one of the engines when a bolt of red energy went straight past them they looked at the source of the energy bolt Piper and Aerrow stiffened once they saw who had made the shot

A/N: I will finish the chapter here, please review; I will try and get the next chapter up soon. Until then see ya


	23. 23 Not Him Again

A/N: I think I have hit a writer's block (not sure) but I think it turned out alright.

"Not him again" Piper looked at Aerrow, Aerrow signalled to Piper telling her to keep moving so she did, Aerrow jumped onto one of the wings on his skimmer while Radarr took control of the skimmer and Piper was getting ready to blast it with her crystal, Piper's crystal energy and Aerrow's blade hit the engine at the same time but there was one problem the engines were shielded

"Oh no" Aerrow heard Piper and turned around to see there was no damage done to the engine

"Let's head back to the condor and see if there is a way to get past the shields" Piper turned her heliscooter around and started to head back once again the bolt of red energy flew in front of them Piper kept moving but Aerrow turned his skimmer to face the source of the bolt of energy infront of him was a tall man with sleek black hair and deep blue eyes

"So we meet again" his mouth was twisted into a smirk

"So what was your punishment for letting one of the Storm Hawks get out of her cell" Aerrow teased, the stranger growled.

Piper landed on the landing strip of the condor and turned around

"That's odd I thought Aerrow was right behind me, she had a closer look at the main ship and saw Aerrow's skimmer flying along side, Piper gasped

"He must be trying to get rid of that guy" instantly she left the condors landing strip and went to Aerrow's location

"It's just you and me now Sky Knight"

"Sorry but that is incorrect" both looked at the source of the voice Aerrow smiled when he saw Piper flying toward him

"That's fine I can easily take both of you two down"

"Wrong again, you're really not good at this" the stranger looked at Aerrow and growled, he pulled an crystal out of his pocket and directed a bolt of energy at the two Storm Hawks, they slammed the brakes on before the bolt could make contact

"Hey Aerrow buddy we have a slight problem, the condor is getting clobbered by all the canons" Aerrow looked down at the radio then an idea hit him, he signalled to Piper telling her to get back to the condor, when she was a safe distance Aerrow kept putting on the brakes then he would speed up again, as he reached the strangers location he would shot a bolt of blue energy at the stranger then slow down again so he didn't get hit

"Hey what was that?" Aerrow smiled and continued to shot bolts of blue energy at him

"Aerrow what are you doing?" Aerrow looked down at the radio and pressed one of the buttons

"He must be the captain so if he gets annoyed I hope that he will make some silly decision"

"Very clever, but what if he takes his anger out on the condor"

"I didn't think of that" Aerrow heard a sigh come through the radio "so Piper what's the plan" Piper straightened her back, grabbed a sheet of paper and started doing some calculations after Piper noticed a way to past the shields she looked at the intercom

"You will have to try and get that guy to the back of the ship and keep shooting at him"

"Ok, but why do you want him at the back?"

"If my thoughts are correct the engine shields shouldn't block the crystals Cyclonians use because they would have to repair the engines somehow so if he tries to attack you but gets one of the engines then the ship should go down"

"Great work Piper" Piper smiled and looked at the ship behind them waiting for the ship to start falling into the wastelands

A/N: I'm not as motivated as what I would like to be, please review, then I hope I will become more motivated because when I receive a good review I get straight on to Microsoft word and start typing and I can't stop thinking of ideas. Will try and get the next chapter up soon, until then see ya


	24. 24 The Plan

A/N: I think my writers block cleared (if I had one) here is the next chapter

Aerrow continued to fly up to the stranger and shooting a bolt of energy at him but Aerrow made sure he would go further back each time making the stranger walk back to. Aerrow and the stranger were at the back of the ship, the stranger took a few swings at Aerrow but he missed each time Aerrow would move closer to the engine, the stranger held his blade above his head and swung down as hard as he could but he missed and struck the engine instead, Aerrow puller away from the ship and watched it fall to the waste lands, the other ships continued to head for the condor Aerrow looked down at his radio and pressed a button

"Slight problem, they didn't follow and I can't take all of them out one by one" Piper walked over to the table and tried to come up with a plan but it wasn't easy because the condor was constantly getting hit by the canons on the Cyclonian battleships and to make matters worse Stork started complaining

"Piper if we don't do something now were going to lose the condor" Piper's shoulders went up to her ears, she relaxed her shoulders, took a deep breath in

"Finn, Junko and I will help Aerrow take down the battleships and Stork" Stork turned around "I need you to fly away from here without being noticed," Piper, Finn and Junko left the hanger and joined Aerrow

"Ok now what do we do?" Piper started coming up with a plan but Aerrow's voice cut through her train of thought

"Why don't we capture one of the ships and use it to take down the others, it would be a lot easier than taking them down with our weapons" Piper looked at the ships before turning to Aerrow, Aerrow signalled to the others to follow, he lead the squad to the ship on the far left after the squad landed Aerrow spoke up

"This time we have no disguises so we will have to knock out or tie up any talon we find" the rest of the squad nodded

"If my calculations are correct"

"And they always are" Finn added in a high pitch voice, Piper glared at Finn

"You must have the worst memory remember I did get it wrong once" Piper swallowed hard remembering the danger she had put Aerrow in that day

"Don't worry about it Piper I made it back, didn't I?" Piper looked at Aerrow and nodded

"Why are you always making Piper feel better and not me?" Aerrow looked a little unconfutable Piper looked at Finn

"Can't you focus for more than five seconds Finn, we have to keep moving" Finn and Junko were the first to move, Aerrow and Piper looked at each other

"Thank you Piper"

"I should be the one thanking you" Aerrow smiled

"And you were telling me off" Finn was standing in the doorway tapping his foot, Aerrow and Piper rolled their eyes at the same time and ran past Finn.

Junko was taking care of the last few guards on the ship, he activated his knuckle busters, he was about to tear the door down but he heard footsteps behind him, Junko thought it was more guards so he turned around and go ready to punch one of them, he swung, Finn screamed and Junko stopped in mid punch millimetres from Finn's face

"Hey dude what was that for"

"Sorry thought you were Cyclonians" Finn was about to start yelling at Junko until Aerrow stepped in

"Ok Junko you can tear the door open now" Junko re activated his knuckle busters and pulled the metal door apart as if it was a tin can, Aerrow and Piper were the first to jump in the room and start taking everyone down, while Finn just walked through up to the wheel and turned the ship around so it was pointing toward the other Cyclonian battle ships

A/N: There it is readers I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and I hope I can get the next chapter up soon, until then see ya


	25. 25 Finn, Finn, Finn

A/N: Sorry this one is so late my sis was using video chat and it was using up all out internet but she wouldn't stop so mum turned it off for a couple days, thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.

"Finn I need you to get this thing moving as fast as you can!" Finn nodded and pulled one of the levers on the control panel, the ship started to gain speed

"Hey did you hear the main ship went down?"

"Yeah but we were told to keep going" the two talons looked at each other, shrugged and started moving but they were stopped by another Cyclonian battleship slicing theirs open

"Hey, what's going on here" the first talon looked at the ship and saw Finn behind the wheel, Finn caught sight of the two talons and did is his signature move, the talons had no idea what he said so they ran to the other side of the ship, jumped off the ship and deployed their parachute

"One down…how many to go?" Aerrow stood behind Finn thinking of a way to make the process quicker but he jumped when the door shut and he heard a voice

"Hello" everyone but Finn was looking around the room trying to find the source of the voice 'oh and if you must know my name is Jet," Jet jumped out of his hiding spot, Piper backed away, Aerrow brought his twin blades out, Junko activated his knuckle busters and took a step toward Jet, Jet looked uneasy at Junko and took a step back himself and Radarr showed off some of his moves

"Well Aerrow I will have to admit that was a cute trick, getting me to blow up one of the engines on my own ship" a little smirk started to make its way across Aerrow's face but jumped back when Jet tried to attack him but Junko stood in-between the two, Jet instantly backed off like a shy puppy. Piper tilted her head to the side

'Why does he act like that around Junko?' she thought to herself, she lost her footing because their ship had run into another. Jet looked around knowing he was outnumbered he ran off to his skimmer and left

"Hey guy's good news Stork got away safely" Finn turned to face the squad "hey what's going on?"

"Didn't you notice we had a visitor" Finn looked at Piper with a clueless look on his face, suddenly his face lit up

"Was she good looking?"

"WHAT!"

"I said was she good looking?" Piper's jaw dropped in shock, Aerrow's head fell into his hands as he shook his head, Junko looked at Finn as if he had two heads and Radarr was rolling his eyes shaking his head

"Well for starters it was a he not a she and HOW COULD YOU THINK ABOUT THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Finn looked out the window again, his head was lowered and Piper was sure if she saw his face at the moment he would be pouting

"It sounded like a she"

"Yeah it was just Master Cyclonis disguised as a guy" Finn's head lowered a little more, all of sudden Finn's face lit up and he turned around

"Maybe we could blast the other ships with the canons on this ship" Aerrow was about to say something against it but he stopped himself and noticed Finn had a good idea

"If you know how to use the canons on this thing go for it" Finn pushed one of the many buttons on the control panel of the battle ship temporally all the squad could see was red crystal energy, they heard one of the ships getting hit by the crystal energy, when the crystal energy had cleared the squad could see one of the battle ships falling to the waste lands

"We got a problem" Piper looked at Finn then out the window

"I don't see anything" Finn pointed to the fuel gauge on the ship, Piper saw where the needle was and turned to face Aerrow

"We don't have much fuel left; we will have to get another ship"

"Everyone to your rides, Finn do you think you will be able to aim for the closest ship"

"Yeah shouldn't be too hard"

"Ok we will met you at the condor"

"Hey Aerrow"

"Yeah"

"Tiny problem I don't know where the condor is"

"Go to Terra Neverlandis and we will meet you there" Finn nodded, Aerrow's, Piper's, and Junko's skimmers left the Cyclonian battleship

"Which one do you think we should take next?" Aerrow looked around; he saw the ships at the end of the line starting to fly in different directions

"The one on the far right, we have to get them down before the line breaks" Piper nodded, she started to head down but she stopped when she saw

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter once again I am sorry I was a tad late but I couldn't post it until the internet was back on, please review and at the moment I am running a campaign to bring back Storm Hawks all details are on my profile page so please have a look at that. Will try and post the next chapter soon, until then see ya


	26. 26 Getting There

A/N: Thanks for the reviews readers, here is the next chapter

"Not you again"

"What's wrong Piper, don't like being kidnapped" Aerrow noticed that Jet was back and that Piper felt unconfutable

"Junko"

"On it" the wallop stopped his skimmer, waited for Jet to go past then started to fly beside him as soon as Jet saw Junko he flew away

"He must've visited Terra Wallop and it didn't end well for him because wallops don't trust outsiders"

"Yeah and he thinks that you know his identity and you are trying to get him back for what he did at wallop" Junko flew for a few seconds

"After this I will go to Wallop and see if I can get any information" Aerrow turned his skimmer and landed on the far right Cyclonian battle ship

"We will go with you" Aerrow said while getting off his skimmer

"Wallops don't trust outsiders so it will be hard for me to get the information I want with you around" Junko looked at Aerrow and Piper waiting for a response

"Ok but the condor will be just outside Terra Wallops air space in case anything happens"

"Ok"

The four Storm Hawks found where the ship was being controlled and as last time Junko tore the door down, Aerrow and Piper made sure all the guards were taken care of but Radarr took the wheel of the battleship this time

"Radarr are you sure you can see where you are going?" Radarr nodded in response

"Good news this ship has almost a full tank of fuel" Piper called out

"Awesome, which means we don't have to run into them we just need to blast them"

"Which button?"

"This one Junko," Junko pressed the button a red curtain of crystal energy moved away from the battle ship that Aerrow, Piper, Junko and Radarr were on, there was a loud bang instantly after the crystal energy broke the three Storm Hawks saw a falling Cyclonian battle ship,

"It's like the crystals act as a curtain and when the curtain is ripped off we see what we want to see"

"Yeah but we are going to need a lot of curtains to take down all these ships" Aerrow stared out the window in thought for a moment "Piper I need you to take control of this ship, I will take another and then Radarr and Junko can have another" Piper nodded and moved o the wheel

"I will meet you at Terra Neverlandis when I am done" Junko and Radarr ran to the skimmers but Aerrow stayed a little longer, he wrapped his arms around Piper's waist

"Good luck Piper" Aerrow kissed Piper on her neck and rested his head on her shoulder

"Thanks you too" Piper kissed Aerrow's head.

Aerrow met Junko and Radarr at the skimmers

"Everyone ready?"

"Rawk" Aerrow looked down at Radarr who was nodding

"Whenever you're ready"

"Good, lets fly" the two skimmers flew away from Piper's ship, Aerrow looked back with a worried look on his face

"What if Jet comes back and we aren't there to save her"

"We could get you a ship and I go back to Piper's ship because Jet's afraid of me" Aerrow jumped at the sound of Junko's voice

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep"

"I like the sound of your plan Junko," 'but I would like to be with Piper' Aerrow added in his mind "I need to get the one in the middle," after finding the ship in the middle Aerrow and Junko jumped off their rides and ran to the controls room, Junko tore down the door while Aerrow took care of the guards

"There you go buddy"

"Thanks Junko, now you just have to head back to Piper's ship" Junko nodded and ran off but Radarr stayed with Aerrow the little creature jumped onto his master shoulders. Aerrow pushed a button and the ship stopped then he pressed another button once the ships were the right distance to be blasted

"Radarr would you like to do the honours?"

"Rawk" Radarr jumped off Aerrow's shoulder and landed on the fire button creating a curtain of red crystal energy, there was multiple crashing sounds but when the crystal energy disappeared Aerrow saw two ships going down

"Great work Radarr this makes it a lot quicker" Radarr gave a happy chirp in response

A/N: I decided it was time for fluff so I put it in, please review, I will try to get the next chapter up early tomorrow or later today, until then see ya

**Storm Hawks Season 3 Campaign**

I have an idea that may bring back Storm Hawks, all details are on my profile page, please have a look at that and spread the word.


	27. 27 Goodbye Battle Ships

A/N: I haven't been up dating as often as I would like so I am trying to make up for it slowly, hope you enjoy

Aerrow looked at Piper's ship Aerrow smiled when he saw one of the ships in front of Piper's falling to the waste lands but the smile soon faded because the ships were turning to attack Piper's ship Aerrow looked over at Finn's but that was already falling Aerrow stiffened but relaxed when he saw Finn's skimmer

"That's right he had no fuel" Radarr looked at Aerrow like Aerrow had grown another head "what? I forget things like that when I am trying to come up with a plan" Aerrow looked at Piper's ship and saw that the Cyclonian battle ships were trying to knock it down so Aerrow turned his around and started shooting the battle ships attacking Piper.

"Why would a Cyc…oh very smart" Finn decided he would help the Cyclonian battle ship that was attacking the pack, he landed next to Aerrow's skimmer and ran to the control room

"Hey" that was all Finn got out before Aerrow turned around, got his blades and held them out in front of him

"Sorry Finn, thought you were someone else"

"Where is Junko and Piper"

"Piper has her own ship and Junko is with her to make sure Jet doesn't come back"

"Who?"

"The stalker guy"

"Oh"

Piper looked behind her and noticed that most of the Cyclonian battle ships that were attacking her were falling out of the sky, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned her ship around to face the remaining ships

"Hang on which ones Aerrow's?" Junko looked through the collection of ships trying to work out which one he had helped Aerrow capture

"I don't know but if we get behind the ships we should be able to work it out" Piper didn't act straight away because she thought if she turned around the others would, she waited for the ship to be hit then made the ship go down momentarily before pulling up and flying underneath the ships, she pulled up when she thought all of them had gone past Piper pulled up to the right side of Aerrow's she smiled when she saw two skimmers

"Junko we are going to abandon ship once we take care of the rest of the Cyclonian ships"

"Where will we go?"

"To Aerrow's ship"

"Oh ok" Piper pressed the fire button on the control panel

"Yes" she called out triumphantly when she saw four Cyclonian battle ships fall "four more to go" Piper looked over at Aerrow's ship but she had to cover her eyes when all the canons fired at the remaining ships once the crystal energy had cleared she saw all four falling to the wastelands

"Ok Junko time for us to go" Piper and Junko ran away from the controls and ran to their rides she headed to Aerrow's ship but had to put the brakes on hard and fast because she almost ran into Aerrow's skimmer

"Piper" Aerrow said surprised "let's get out of here" Finn and Aerrow turned around before taking off Piper and Junko weren't far behind until Aerrow pulled to the side and slowed down Piper slowed down to

"Aerrow what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you" Piper smiled, looked down and started to blush. Aerrow got Radarr to take the controls as he jumped onto the wing closest to Piper and walked to the tip and placed his hand on Piper's shoulder, Piper looked at Aerrow, Aerrow smiled and gave her a small nod before returning to his seat

"You lot took your time" Stork was leaning against the open hatch of the condor waiting for the rest of the squad

"Well you weren't the one that was busy taking down Cyclonian battle ships"

"You just had to distract them" Finn was about to say something back but bit his tongue

"Ok you have a point"

"Of course I do" Stork had a smug look on his face and Finn turned his back to Stork. Aerrow thought it was pointless breaking things up between them two so he wrapped one of his arms around Piper's waist and smiled at her

A/N: Yay I got two chapters up in one day I decided I wouldn't be evil again and leave it on another cliff hanger, please review, I will try and get the next chapter up soon, until then see ya


	28. 28 Terra Wallop

A/N: Yay I got three chapters up in two days, hope you enjoy

The condor was flying through the sky no one on the ship knew where to go Finn did suggest Tropica but everyone disagreed so the crew was chilling out on the bridge

"Maybe we can go to Terra Neon"

"No Finn" the rest of the squad shouted at him

"Hey chill out I was just tossing around ideas" Piper rolled her eyes and left the bridge she wasn't sure what part of the ship she was heading to so she let her feet take he, Piper ended up in the hanger, she looked at her ride and decided she had better clean it.

Aerrow was leaning against the door frame of the hanger and watched Piper, when Piper was done she started to walk back to the bridge but was looking down and jumped when she ran into Aerrow

"Sorry Aerrow I didn't see you there"

"That's ok" Aerrow walked to one of the side cupboards in the side of the hanger and pulled the couch out, he sat down and patted the spot next to him, Piper sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his torso they sat there in silence for a few minutes

"Thanks for helping me when I was being attacked by the Cyclonian battle ships"

"No problem, you would've done the same for me" Piper smiled and rested her head on Aerrow's shoulder and sighed

"Things are going to be different now"

"How?" Piper closed her eyes for a moment in thought

"I am not sure but I know things are going to be different"

"Well I hope it's a good different"

"I'm sure it will be" Aerrow smiled and looked at the sky as a cool breeze ruffled his hair; Aerrow closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and let it out.

"I hope we don't see Jet again" Aerrow was jolted out of his daydream his eyes filled with worry as he spoke

"Unfortunately I think we will remember he flew off, it wouldn't surprise me if he went back to Cyclonia" Piper nodded slowly in agreement

"Well let's hope he gets banished because he chickens out when he goes anywhere near Junko" Aerrow suddenly snapped his fingers which made Piper jump, Aerrow jumped off the couch

"Sorry Piper I have to put it back"

"Why?" Piper asked while getting off the couch

"Because we had to go to Terra Wallop" Aerrow said while pushing the couch back to the cupboard

"That's right, I forgot about that" Aerrow and Piper ran to the bridge

"Dude what's the rush?" Aerrow ignored Finn and turned to Junko

"Remember we have to go to Wallop to try and find out why Jet may be afraid of you

"Whoops I forgot" Junko ran to the bridge, got on his skimmer and took off toward Wallop but Junko didn't know where he was going, when he realized he pressed a button on his skimmer and started talking into the radio

"One problem I don't know which way Wallop is" Piper looked her maps and look at the com gear

"Junko why don't you come back and you can enter Wallop alone when we are just outside their airspace"

"Ok" after half an hour of flying Terra Wallop could be seen

"Ok Junko your turn to be on stage" Junko turned to look at Finn but he didn't want to waste any time so he ran to the bridge and flew down to Cyclonia

"Once again we wait, if Wallop notices us they may thing we are trying to attack them so we may want to get away from here because when a Wallop attacks your doomed"

"Great idea Stork," Stork pulled one of the levers next the controls which made the engines turn around sending the condor backwards.

"This is boring" Piper having gotten sick of Finn always complaining felt like going crazy but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, Aerrow noticed this so he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as soon as he did Piper breathed out, she looked up at Aerrow and let her anger melt away.

A/N: I don't know how many more chapters I am going to do, I should have a poll set up on my profile I will give it a few days then see what the results are (I will still write because a few things need to happen first) because I am thinking about wrapping this up soon depends what you readers think, please review and take the poll will try and get the next chapter up soon until then see ya


	29. 29 The Story Of Jet

A/N: I'm on a roll I hope I don't end up hitting another writer's block or something, hope you enjoy (most of this one will be about Junko because he is trying to find information)

"I wish to speak with Chief Thragg"

"Are you sure you want to do that Junko remember what happened last time you visited Wallop" Junko nodded his head, the two Wallops guarding the gate way moved Junko didn't get very far before

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Junko looked up, he saw Chief Thragg looking down on Junko with a look of absolute rage on his face Junko thought he could see steam coming out of Chief Thargg's ears

"He wishes to speak with you"

"TELL HIM TO GET OUT OF HERE!" the guard turned around but Junko was already walking off

"If Chief Thragg won't talk to me maybe a family member could talk to him for me" as the thought passed through his head he started running. He saw Dilly's Frilly's up ahead so he quickened his pace, he burst through the door panting

"Uncle Dilly I need your help!" Uncle Dilly looked up from the cash register

"What can I do for you Junko"

"I need you to talk to chief Thragg"

"About what?"

"There is someone attacking us…well Piper but whenever he comes near me he freaks out"

"Ok and this person's name is what"

"Jet" as soon as the word left Junko's mouth Uncle Dilly started to laugh

"Sit down Junko I will tell you everything" Junko took a spot next to his Uncle and listened closely "Jet wanted control of Terra Wallop and he thought he could do it on his own so he set a day to invade Terra Wallop, it had to be a year ago now, anyway the day he attacked he was armed with blades, crystals, cross bows he had pretty much everything covered but he didn't expect Wallops to fight back, silly boy" Uncle Dilly shook his head "almost every Wallop on this Terra came together and we beat him so badly he could hardly walk, he was lucky he lived, I remember Chief Thragg walking up to him, picking him up by the front of his shirt and said "If you come near another Wallop again I will make sure you don't live" and with that he left Terra Wallop never saw him again"

"Wow, so he really thought he could take Wallop on his own?"

"Yep" both Wallops started laughing so hard the store shook, after they calmed down Junko explained a few things to his Uncle

"Well now he works for the Cyclonians and he is always trying to kidnap my friend"

"Junko," Junko looked up at his Uncle "next time you see him can you give him a knuckle sandwich from me?"

"Sure thing Uncle Dilly, I better head off now, it was good to see you Uncle Dilly" Uncle Dilly huffed Junko smiled to himself

"That's how he says good to see you to" he thought to himself

"See ya"

"Yep and remember"

"Give him a knuckle sandwich" both Wallops said at the same time Junko waved and ran to his skimmer

Piper looked at Aerrow who was looking in the direction of Terra Wallop

"Don't worry Aerrow I'm sure Junko will be O.K." Aerrow turned around and looked straight into Piper's eyes

"What if he isn't remember what happened last time we visited Wallop" Piper nodded "maybe he will be seen as an outcast and no one will be willing to talk to him"

"Hey there he is" Aerrow jumped at the sound of Finn's voice, he ran over to the window and looked in the direction Finn was pointing, at first Aerrow thought Finn was seeing things but Aerrow saw Junko coming through the clouds another thing Aerrow noticed is that Junko had a massive grin on his face.

A/N: I will leave it there for now, please review and please take the poll it is up on my profile page, I will try and get the next chapter up soon I can't post another today because I will be out but I will try and get it up tomorrow, until then see ya


	30. 30 The Date Plan

A/N: Sorry this one took so long everything went crazy and I couldn't find time to write

"Junko buddy good to see ya"

"Thanks Finn" Junko got off his skimmer, he looked over at Aerrow who had a serious look on his face

"So Junko what did you find out?" the wallop smiled and tried not to laugh "Junko are you ok"

"I'm fine just the story of Jet is hilarious"

"Ok, what is the story"

"First lets go to the bridge I don't want anyone falling over from laughing too much" Piper looked at Aerrow, Aerrow shrugged his shoulders and started walking to the bridge

"So Chief Thragg told him "If you come near another Wallop again I will make sure you don't live" and he left he was never seen again" Aerrow shook his head

"What would make a person think they could conquer Wallop on their own?"

"I don't know" Junko was looking around the bridge and his eyes stopped once he looked at Finn, Finn stated laughing uncontrollably

"That was pretty silly of him to think that" Finn wheezed between laughs

"I know" as Junko and Finn continued their conversation Aerrow walked into his room

"Now where is it, that's right I threw it out so Piper didn't get overly suspicious" Aerrow walked over to his bin and took out the piece of paper with all his date plans on it "time to turn these words into action" Aerrow walked to his wardrobe and found his suit thankfully it wass well protected in its plastic cover, Aerrow nodded and walked into the kitchen, he started searching through the draws

"Where is it" he muttered under his breath

"Where is what?" Aerrow jumped and slammed the draw shut, he turned around and he saw Piper standing behind him with a look of curiosity on her face

"What ya doin?" Aerrow scratched the back of his neck not sure how to respond

"I am planning something"

"What?"

"It's a secret" Piper looked up at Aerrow and gave him the puppy eye look "nice try Piper but if Radarr's puppy eyes won't work no ones will, Piper made her eyes grow and kept her eyes locked in with Aerrow's, Aerrow tried to look down but Piper moved so he closed his eyes and covered them with his hands, Piper thought for a second then she placed her hands on his shoulders and brought her lips up to his, Aerrow moved his hands away from his eyes and opened his eyes and saw Piper still had the puppy eye look on her face, Aerrow went to cover his eyes again but his hands were stopped by Piper's but he made sure his eyes were closed, he tried to walk out of the room but he hit the middle counter causing pots and pans to land on his head, Aerrow opened his eyes but everything was spinning so he closed his eyes and put his hands on the middle counter to try and steady himself he heard a desperate voice call out his name before he blacked out.

"Aerrow please wake up" Piper whispered into Aerrow's ears, she placed his head on his shoulder and her right hand on his chest Radarr looked at Piper and let out a worried little squawk, Piper reached toward Radarr with her right arm and patted him on the head before placing her hand back on Aerrow's chest. Finn came into the medical room

"Hey he was just knocked out it's not like his going to die" Piper turned to face and gave him a death glare "I'm just saying" Finn said while backing away from Piper, he sprinted to the bridge one Piper turned her attention back to Aerrow she moved her left arm out from underneath her and started to stroke Aerrow's hair while she waited for him to wake up.

A/N: All a part of the plan, sorry all you Aerrow fans but I had to (please don't kill me) please review and I will try and get the next chapter up soon, until then see ya


	31. 31 I'm Awake

A/N: As requested by DR BUBBLES here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy

Piper's eyes snapped open she sat up slowly but stopped when she felt her hand was being held in place, she twisted her body, she gasped when she saw Aerrow's hand on top of hers and his head was turned to the side, Piper smiled, she laid down and looked at Aerrow's closed eyes until she fell asleep.

Piper was woken up by a hand running through her hair, with her eyes half open she looked around the room, her eyes flew open when she saw Aerrow's eyes looking into her eyes

"You look so cute when you sleep" Piper blushed and looked down at Aerrow's comment but her face quickly grew serious she returned her gaze to Aerrow's eyes

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better" Aerrow rubbed the back of his head, Piper moved his hand away with her right hand while she got a towel out of a bucket of cold water with her left and placed the towel where Aerrow's hand was

"You had me really worried" Aerrow shrugged but became tense when a drop of cold water fell down his neck.

"So what were you doing in the kitchen?" Aerrow looked down for a moment before looking at Piper

"I can't remember, sorry" Aerrow said with an apologetic shrug

"That's ok, it couldn't have been too important"

"Piper where's breakfast!"

"Get it yourself"

"Cooking is too hard" Piper let out a huff of frustration, to help calm her down Aerrow put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze Aerrow relaxed inside when he got a smile from Piper she stood up and walked to the kitchen

"Now I have to remember why I was in the kitchen" Aerrow muttered to himself

"Piper hurry up I'm starving"

"Finn I do have a hot frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it"

"Oh I'm soooooooo scared look at me I'm shaking" Piper turned around with the frying pan in her hand the frying pan was less than a centimetre from Finn's face Piper stopped, Finn froze

"That's a warning" Piper said to the frozen Finn, while putting pancakes on a plate and heading out of the kitchen

"Hey who are they for?"

"Aerrow"

"Oh so he woke up?"

"What do you think Finn?"

"Yep"

"Well done you got it right now you get to pick from three prizes, a frying pan to the head, your guitar being glued to the outside of the condor or can stop complaining"

"But none of them prizes would do anything to benefit me" Pier rolled her eyes and stormed off

"That was the point Finn" Piper muttered to herself

Aerrow stood up and reached for his shirt, he jumped when he heard a knock at the door

"Come in" Piper walked in she instantly looked down to try and hide how red her face was

"I brought you breakfast" Aerrow heard but her voice was soft so he decided he would play with her a bit

"What was that? Sorry I can't hear you"

"I brought you breakfast"

"Sorry still too soft" this time Piper looked up

"I brought you breakfast" Piper looked down again

"Thanks" Aerrow took the tray from Piper and placed it on his bed "I never knew the floor was so fascinating"

"Huh" Piper looked up as if she had just woken up, she went to look down again but Aerrow placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head, Piper smiled, Aerrow hugged Piper and Piper hugged Aerrow back

"I love you Piper"

"I love you to Aerrow," Aerrow squeezed harder but he suddenly sighed and let go, Piper looked at him confused

"That others still need food"

"Piper what's taking so long?"

"Trust Finn"

"I will be out there in a minute thanks for breakfast" Piper smiled

"You're welcome

A/N: Tada another chapter, please review and please remember to take the poll if you haven't already I would like to know what you think I will leave the quiz open for around five more days, will try and get the next chapter up soon but it is going to be a challenge to get it down with all my projects due at the end of this week


	32. 32 Breakfast

A/N: Sorry this one took a while, I would like to thank JOIN-DARKLONIS for looking at my story and making some major changes to this story. Now for the results of the poll, I had three people vote and they all voted heaps I love this story so this story will keep going for a long time yet

_**Storm Hawks Season 3 campaign**_

I have thought of a way to possibly bring back the show, all details are on my profile page so please have a look at that

Aerrow stood next to the bed and took a deep breath in letting the mouth watering aroma of pancakes. He was delighted to see the delicious meal in front of him. He let out an elated sigh as he eyed the kind gesture.

"I must be the luckiest person on Atmos" Aerrow remarked to himself, his voice gently echoed off the worn metal walls that enclosed the medical room. Aerrow equip his garments; taking the tray with him to the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone" He announced cheerfully. As soon as the words left Aerrow's lips he was surrounded by his friends.

"Good to have you back buddy" Junko said while hugging the surprised Sky Knight...albeit painfully.

"Gah! Get away from him! Who knows what dark diseases have manifested while he slept" Stork cautioned with gloom and doom lacing his tone.

"Stork buddy. You need to lighten up" Finn suggested, looking over at the reddening Sky Knight from Junko's embrace.

"Junko buddy, you may want to put him down" Junko relinquished Aerrow and the Sky Knight fell on the floor. Aerrow groaned as he wore a pancake as a crown. His eyes widened; Piper's smooth hand found its mark on his shoulder. Instinctively, he reached his own hand up and entwined it in hers. The fragile moment was ruined by the inconsiderate sharpshooter.

"I know that your boyfriend almost died but my stomach kinda takes priority here Piper" Finn said in a nonchalant manner, examining his fingernails. Piper sighed. Aerrow's heart twitched as she broke contact and gracefully vectored towards the kitchen. Aerrow furrowed his brow as the pancake fell from his hair back onto the tray.

"Umm Aerrow, are you gonna eat that?" Junko asked, twiddling with his thumbs.

"Unfortunately yes" Aerrow grimaced and headed for the bridge.

"Finally" Finn exclaimed as his pancakes where presented to him.

"Oh forgive my incompetence your royal stupidness" Piper snapped, sarcasm prominent in her words.

"Hey I was just saying" Finn defended, shooting his hands up in a surrendering gesture. He left the disgruntled specialist be and joined Aerrow.

"How's it hangin?" He asked casually.

"Ok...I think" Aerrow answered, muffled by the pancake filling his mouth.

"Dude you're not yourself" Finn blatantly stated.

"Well it wasn't a tap across the head" Aerrow's condescending tone made Finn recoil. There was a small silence then the blonde perked up again.

"What were you doing in the kitchen anyway?" He asked, swallowing the final morsel of his meal and then licking the plate clean of syrup.

"I was...I...I can't remember" Aerrow answered truthfully, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh...so you have some memory issue's?" Finn asked, mischief underlying his words.

"Maybe...I guess, I actually don't know" Aerrow vaguely answered. Finn saw that his moment had come.

"Allow me to jog your memory-I am the finntabulator, king of the cool and renowned leader of the Storm Hawks" He proclaimed, jumping up and standing in a heroic pose.

"Huh...I didn't think memory lose was contagious" He announced smugly, watching the smile on Finns face to a disappointed frown.

"Rawk"

Aerrow perked up at the renowned chirp of his companion blue furry companion.

Radarr looked at his Master and gave a cheesy grin before jumping up on the table to start eating.

"Aww isn't that cute" Finn doted and picked up one of Radarr's pancakes. Piper had made them small enough for Radarr to fit a whole on in his mouth. Radarr growled at Finn and started anxiously jumping around to try and get his pancake.

"Finn give it back" Aerrow ordered sternly.

"Why?" Finn asked, still enjoying the mockery he was making.

"Finn" Aerrow enforced, adding a significant amount of edge to his tone.

"Fine" the Sharpshooter surrendered. Radarr snatched the pancake off Finn and walked back to his stack of pancakes. Finn thought that was the last of that until he looked at Radarr who had a victory look on his face Finn tried jumping over the table and take Radarr's breakfast in vengeance. Aerrow noticed Finn was getting ready to jump so he sat there not moving and waited for Finn to move, Finn jumped and Aerrow put his hand out in front of him pushing Finn back. Piper walked into the room with her pancakes, she saw Radarr's tongue flapping wildly as a furious Finn was held back by her Sky Knight...she chuckled at the term 'her Sky Knight'

"Another day aboard the Condor" Piper remarked.

A/N: what do you readers think? There is only one way I will know, please review. I will try and get the next chapter up soon, until next time see ya


	33. 33 FINN!

A/N: Hello readers thought I should let you know I have a poll set up for this story I will leave it open for a couple weeks or less so please vote and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Piper rolled her eyes and sat next to Aerrow, Junko and Stork entered the bridge as Piper sat down. Junko sat next to Finn and dug into his stack of pancakes in the process Junko sent pieces of the pancakes flying. Stork jumped in surprise, he ran on the spot for a bit his feet scrapping the cold metal floor before he bolted behind couch

"Stork what are you doing?" Finn stood up a little bit a searching look in his eyes, while turning his head to try and get a better view of the terrified carrier pilot

"You have no idea how many diseases those pieces of food carry," Finn tilted his head to the side in confusion

"Then why are we eating the food?" Finn heard a sigh from behind the lounge

"Because it hasn't been in someone's mouth,"

"Oh, now I get it" Aerrow looked at Finn for a moment. Suddenly his head lifted a look of mischief flashing across his eyes. Aerrow saw this as a good opportunity

"Before I thought how you got the position of leader in this squad, I guess it is your brains that got you in the top spot." Aerrow finished with a smirk. Finn stood in a heroic position

"I know I'm pretty smart, I even surprise myself" Finn moved his eyes to look at Aerrow, without ruining his pose

"I just have one question for you," Aerrow almost covered his hand with his mouth to hide the grin that was making its way across the Sky Night's face

"What is it?"

"If I'm the sky night and the last descendent of Lightning Strike how come your the leader?" the blonde sharp shooter kept opening and closing his mouth but no words were coming out

"Please tell us Finn the great," Piper chanted. Finn shot Piper a glare before going back to his thinking

"Give him a few years then he may come up with something," as Stork was talking he slowly stood up, when Stork was standing he looked at with the 'busted' look on his face.

Finn threw his arms up in the air "I don't want to be leader any more, Aerrow" he pointed to Aerrow "you're in charge" Aerrow nodded but he noticed his head stopped in mid nod. A look of horror quickly came across his face. Finn wasn't done yet because he had a mischievous look on his face "but you have to leave me in charge when you're gone." The whole squad tried to hold back laughter

"Wah-ha-ha-ha," Finn looked at Aerrow and shot him a glare

"What so funny?" After Finn said "what" the whole squad started to laugh

"Maybe you forgot what happened last time," Finn groaned, he knew Piper was right but he wanted to get back at her, he looked at her stack of pancakes which still had steam coming up from them which melted the butter, making the butter to run off the top pancake onto the others and then looked at Aerrow's hair which still had flakes of pancake sitting in there which looked like it would take more than a rinse to get out.

Finn tried to hide the grin that wanted to form on his face. He made it look like he was trudging to his room in defeat. Aerrow thought that would be the last of Finn being trouble for a few hours. But while Finn was heading way to his room Finn grabbed the back of Pipers head and pushed it into her stack of pancakes, sending pancake off the sides of the plate. Piper lifted her head and wiped all the pancake and butter off her face. Finn looked very pleased with himself until he looked at Aerrow who stood up and chased the screaming sharpshooter out of the room

"Finn get back here!" Aerrow yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the hall way in the condor. Finn jumped into his room and locked the door. Finn let out a relieved sigh and leaned against the door before sliding down the door to sit on the floor. Aerrow pounded his fist on the hard metal door and held it there for a second.

"I knew you were a chicken, but now I know that you're a jealous chicken." Aerrow strained his voice at the last few words because he was yelling so loud

"I'm not jealous, what would I be jealous of?" Aerrow rolled his eyes and took a in a long deep breath trying to remain patient but he knew it wasn't working

"Because I have a girl friend and you don't," Aerrow knew he hit a nerve because Finn had gone completely quiet. Aerrow looked at the door for a few more seconds before turning his back on Finn's room and headed back to the bridge. When Aerrow got to the bridge Piper was picking pancake out of her hair, Stork had started eating but was testing every pancake before biting into it, Radarr was helping Piper and Junko was looking at Storks pancakes his mouth watering from the smell that the pancakes wafted around the bridge. Aerrow walked up behind Piper; put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder

"Go and wash it out of your hair, I will clean up the breakfast dishes" Piper stood up, walked over to Aerrow, wrapped her arms around him tight quickly before stepping back with a 'thank you' look on her face and heading for the shower

"Aerrow, what about the pancake in your hair?" Junko pointed to Aerrow's hair

"I'll take care of it later." Aerrow looked at Junko, a look of alarm came across Aerrow's face and he took a few steps back "Junko," Aerrow said with concern in his voice. Junko licked his lips. As soon as Aerrow saw this he whisked all the trays up in his arm and bolted to the kitchen.

Aerrow released a long exhausted sigh while he stacked the sink with the trays, plates and the frying pan that was used for breakfast. Aerrow turned on the taps and waited for the sink to fill.

Aerrow put the last of the dishes in the cupboard. He stood up and took a deep breath in letting the smell of the lemon scented dishwashing liquid, Aerrow released the breath. Aerrow smiled when he felt a pair of arms gently wrap around his torso before they squeezed him slightly

"Hello" Aerrow said while tilting his head to the side

"Your turn" Aerrow turned around, to meet Piper's orange eyes. Aerrow instantly felt calm inside. Aerrow placed his strong arms around the small girl's waist and squeezed her slightly. Aerrow moved back a little bit and rested his forehead against Piper's.

A/N: What did you think? Please review, and I have allowed anonymous reviews so you don't have to be a member to leave a review (just thought I would let you know)


	34. 34 Sorry

A/N: Thanks to those that voted, the results were 5 for yes and 0 for no so this chapter will stat to build things up.

Aerrow gazed into Piper's topaz eyes. Their lips connecting was sending ripples of relaxation through Aerrow's body as his eyelids closed with bliss. All too soon did his professional instincts clutch at his mind 'I shouldn't be doing this, I have responsibilities-I am a leader!' Aerrow sternly said to himself, Aerrow felt Piper's arms tighten around his torso 'But Piper is so warm and soft...' With all his might he pulled away, trying to think of a light hearted justification.

"I should uhh...I'm gonna go and shower now before Junko tries eating my hair" He said sheepishly as a piece of pancake from his hair found its mark on the floor at his feet. Piper giggled before she grabbed the Sky Knights shoulders, spun him around and pushed him out of the kitchen so she could resume work-he left Piper with a wordless smile that said responsibility but quivered with abandonment of that responsibility.

"Aerrow must have been in here for something important...but what? I just wish he could remember...but maybe his little memory flaw may work to my advantage" She mused, leaning on the counter and sighing as the aroma of the lemon scented dishwashing liquid intoxicated her lungs. She pondered the kiss they shared. Aerrow certainly wasn't a crystal I could study and have down pat in an hour. No, Aerrow was far more complex yet she sensed that behind that sombre mask he wears there was a young man.

She inspected the drawer he was rummaging through before she... 'Distracted him'

"Nothing but cutlery" She remarked with a curl of her lip from disappointment. She sighed and pursed her lips once she had searched all the drawers in the kitchen. She slumped against the counter.

"Oh Aerrow...I'm so sorry"

Aerrow examined his hair in front of the bathroom mirror. He ran a hand through his thick crimson spikes. There was no food left in his hair and his face to the side, letting the red locks hang from his head, temporally blinding him. He listened to the soothing sound of droplets of water hitting the metal of the floor drip drop, drip drop, drip drop. No good things last forever and the peaceful sound of water dancing on metal was becoming an annoying burden on his ears. He grabbed the towel and ruffled it through his hair.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out into the corridor, furrowing his brow at the deafening silence.

"Piper!" He shouted, yet there was no response.

"Radarr?" He called out, yet there was no squawking reply.

"Finn, Junko...Stork?" He continued, darting through the corridors to the main room. No one...just empty seats and the sound of shouts still ringing around the metal of the Condor.

Aerrow's heart started racing 'What the hell is going on?' Aerrow held on to his towel and dashed to the hanger as his mind began conjuring terrifying occurrences that happened while he was showering. He his chest heaved as he saw the empty hanger. His eyes darted back and forth between nothing and nothing. He felt cool logic wash over him. They must have just gone out for supplies or to check on a quick distress beacon nearby...still, it worried him that 'everyone' was gone...maybe something did happen.

He returned to his room and lay down on his bed; the others seeing him panicked wouldn't do the squadron's moral any good. Aerrow focused on his breathing and let a false sense of calm wash over him.

Aerrow flinched with disruption and glee as a soft knock rattled his door.

"Aerrow are you in there?" A sweet voice asked...Piper. Aerrow smiled as the stress disappeared and was replaced with a strange and peaceful feeling in his heart that he still struggled to understand.

"Come in Piper" He called to her through the metal of the ship that separated them. She walked through and he smiled at the bashful tinge in her cheeks as Aerrow lay there with nothing more on than a white towel. His breath hitched as she gracefully lay down next to him and rested her soft head on his chest-intoxicating him with her smooth scent that reminded him of roses.

His eyes hit the ceiling as he felt Piper's smooth nail trace along the contours of his abdomen, oxygen evaporated and he wanted her to stop but his body protested and silenced his logic with hidden passion. He closed his eyes and shoved his duties aside and focused on the tingling spikes of fire throughout his body that resonated from his hard stomach. He felt gentle gasps replace his exhales as Piper melted away his stoic shielding with her soothing touch that his body started to truly adore. Subconsciously and deftly his hand unclipped her squadron symbol...responsibility was fading and shades of grey were flooded by rivers of colour.

A/N: I had help with this chapter (thank you Darkloins.) Please review I am only getting around one review per chapter at the moment. Will try and get the next chapter up soon, until then see ya


	35. 35 Attack

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all those that reviewed I really appreciate it J Sorry had to repost fanfic mucked it up.

Piper smiled as she heard Aerrow remove the squadron symbol that was normally clipped to her back-a symbol of duty and responsibility... now removed.

Piper stopped tracing her finger over Aerrow's abdomen; resting her hand innocently on one of the prominent muscle. Aerrow opened his eyes and felt a rush of fire flood his body as he gazed intently into her topaz irises.

"I...maybe we should just-" No sooner had the words left her lips had Aerrow carried her underneath him. Piper felt her chest heave as the Sky Knight's red hair entangled into hers.

Their exhales mixed-faces so close yet eons apart.

Piper lay as still as death yet at the same time she had never felt so alive, alarms were droning in her head but were drowned by the sudden fire that engulfed her. Aerrow felt his second thoughts surrender to the majesty of the moment.

Silently the senses, abandoned their defences.

The air was laced with lust and the desire to throw their lives away for one happy day. Shivers jumped down her spine and goose bumps riddled her skin as Aerrow's hands ran slowly down her bare arms. The world was slowly fading away from them and soon they were two people in a cold sea, illuminating the centre with the triumphant light of passion.

Her breath hitched in her throat; a distorted mumble between and a yes and a no as the Sky Knight's lips brushed against hers. Aerrow's warmth was shielding her from the sense of reality and soon she allowed it to blind her...she closed her eyes.

Taste it, feel it, secretly posses them.

A small exhale from Aerrow mixed with her inhale, the precursor for the blissful sensation of his lips pressing into hers.

The connection of two people brought about a current of colour into the cold sea that was now a warm river as floods brewed and lips danced as years of pent up emotions were released for the other to taste.

They let their minds take a journey through a strange new world, purging all thought of the life they knew before as they let their souls take them where they longed to be...only their can they ever be free.

They passed the point of no return.

No backward glances.

Their games of make believe were at an end.

Slivers of ice slithered down her spine as the Sky Knight's tongue traced her bottom lip, savouring the taste that his pallet was condemned to never experience...yet for every sin there is the sentence of repentance... as he looked into her topaz irises he also imagined them being closed in her eternal slumber, sending violent rivers of regret through his core.

Aerrow continued to gaze into Piper's eyes as if they were the most valuable thing he had ever seen.

"Piper…I…I" Aerrow closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip in frustration. Piper's soft hand ran along his cheek then along the bottom of his mouth. Aerrow opened his eyes to see Piper's arms wrapping around his neck making his skin tingle. Piper gave one swift pull with her arms, pulling Aerrow closer to her body, Aerrow's arms held him centimetres from Piper's face.

Aerrow and Piper jumped as the alarms on the condor started ringing through the hallways of the condor. Aerrow looked at Piper a determined look in his eyes; Piper didn't need Aerrow to speak to know what he wanted her to do. Piper slipped out from underneath Aerrow and ran to the bridge while Aerrow started gathering his garments.

"Damn it" Aerrow mumbled to himself struggling with his shirt. Once his arm slid through its sleeve, his eyes franticly scanned the room for his weapons. Panic flushed over him...they were nowhere to be found.

"Shield your eyes" Piper called over her shoulder the rest of the squad as the Solaris crystal on the end of her staff started to glow, suddenly light erupted from the crystal. In the process Piper stunned many of the Cyclonians flying toward the condor

"Finn" Piper turned to see the sharp shooter running toward the canon anger lacing his movements

"On it" Finn said with a wave of his hand. Once Finn reached his destination he jumped on the seat of his canon landing with a thud. Finn made sure the canon was loaded before pulling on the controls sending a burst of crystal energy toward a talon knocking the skimmer out of the sky like it was a fly.

"Junko help Finn" Junko nodded and ran to the canon on the other side of the bridge, he to landed on his seat with a thud. This forced the condor to lean to the left momentarily due to the sudden shift of weight. Junko pulled on the controls hard and fast sending out a burst of crystal energy coming in contact with a talons skimmer. Junko watched it fall out of the sky before shooting down the next.

"Hello Piper," Piper felt her teeth grind hearing the sinister voice behind her.

"You!" Piper said accusingly looking at Jet her eyes locked into his dark eyes anger burning through her whole body.

"What happened to your Sky Knight Piper," Jet said a half innocent tone weaving through the words. Piper gasped before grabbing her staff and running at Jet, each time her feet hit the floor her body experienced a wave of pain.

'What has he done to Aerrow' Piper was getting close to Jet, she could see the evil look in his eyes was dancing playfully, Piper held her staff above her head getting ready to strike.

'No there is no time for that I have to get to Aerrow' Piper could feel tears forming in her eyes, she tried to hold them back as she was getting close to Jet so he couldn't see she was crying.

'Oh you silly, silly girl" Jet thought while shaking his head. In response to this Piper darted to the side of Jet in an effort to go around him. Jet rolled his eyes

'Typical' Jet stuck out one of his arms in order to stop the young navigator in her tracks. Piper went stomach first into Jets arm her body instantly collapsing over Jet's arm. Jet grabbed both of Piper's arms and threw her back to the bridge. When she landed with a painful groan, Jet let a devious smile creep across his face.

"Who do you think you are hurting my girl like that?" The smile instantly faded off Jet's face to be replaced by a snarl. Jet growled and turned around. Aerrow was standing in the doorway his blades in front of him glowing with crystal energy. Jet pulled out his own blade and activated it the light dancing around the metal of the blade angrily. Jet took the first swing. Aerrow blocked it and pushed Jet back, as Jet was regaining his balance Aerrow swung. Jet caught his blades with his and pushed Aerrow further down the hall.

"What's wrong Sky Knight, can't perform your little move with so little room" Jet laughed. Aerrow decided this was the time to act. Aerrow closed his eyes and le the crystal energy well up inside of him. Once Aerrow could feel it had reached its peak he jumped, twisted around in mid air and brought his blades down with great force sending a massive ball of energy toward Jet. Jet jumped out of the way just in time the attack almost hitting Stork. Stork flinched and looked at the damage Aerrow's Lightning Claw had left before focusing on flying. Jet tried to stand up but he could feel something being pressed into his back.

"Look who's laughing now." Aerrow smirked while looking down at the body of Jet spread out across the bridge floor lying completely still.

"Ahhhhh!" Aerrow jumped at Jet's sudden screaming but then was soon replaced with a smile because Piper was slowly making her way to the hanger where she would be able to aid Junko and Finn fight off the Cyclonians. Aerrow started grinning when he noticed a big shadow heading his way. Aerrow leant down closer to Jet, making Jet feel uncomfortable.

"Don't look now but your best friends behind you" Aerrow whispered. Aerrow smiled again when he saw the look of horror cross Jet's face. Jet slowly turned his head around to confirm what Aerrow had said

"Hello" Junko beamed with a friendly wave of his left hand while holding out his right hand as if Junko wanted to shake Jet's hand. Jet attempted to get up but was reminded of Aerrow's blade digging into his back. Wincing in pain jet let his muscles release all tension.

'You haven't let them win you are simply saving you're energy' Jet thought to himself with a little nod of approval to himself.

"Junko tie him up," Jet jumped at the words but was once again restricted by Aerrow's sharp blade which was now digging into his skin. Junko nodded while reaching for a rope. Jet jumped when he felt a pair of hands grab both his wrists and started binding them together with rope.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Jet spat at Aerrow with anger filling the Cyclonians eyes.

'Now I know why Dark Ace hates him so much' Jet thought while sending Aerrow a glare.

"Oh it's simple really, we will be taking you to Terra Atmosia so you can take a little vacation" Aerrow put emphasis on vacation "in Terra Atmosia's high security stockade" Aerrow finished with another smirk

"All done" Junko looked up at Aerrow who gave the Wallop a small nod of approval while removing his blade from in-between Jet's shoulder blades. Jet tried to jump up but was held down by Junko, unable to match the wallops strength Jet relaxed his muscles once more.

"You may want to keep hold of him till we get to Terra Atmosia" Junko nodded at the sky Knight before grabbing the ropes that bound Jet's hands together to drag Jet away Jet let out a small grunt of pain as the wallop pulled him along the cold metal floors of the condor.

"The Cyclonians have retreated" Finn yelled while jumping off his canon seat with a victorious smile spread across his face.

"Great work Finn" Aerrow said with a small nod. Finn looked at Jet in shock and then to Aerrow, Aerrow nodded and Finn walked to the kitchen.

"Stork, set course for Terra Atmosia," Stork looked back at Aerrow before turning the controls to face their destination. Piper came running into the bridge with a victorious smile on her face while twirling her staff in her hands, her smile instantly faded when she saw Jet.

"Don't worry Piper we are taking him to Terra Atmosia" Aerrow said while placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

A/N: Don't worry more will happen between them eventually. This story is far from over so much has to happen and I plan to make the longest A/P fanfic on here. Please review. I will try and get the next chapter up soon, until next time see ya J


	36. 36 Old Memories

A/N: Sorry this one was late internet has been turned off for a while. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to all my reviewers your reviews really helped me out

"Hey Piper," Piper turned around to face Junko's grey eyes, the wallops face filled with curiosity, Jet's expression mirroring Junko's. "Where is your Storm Hawks symbol that is meant to be on your back?" Piper froze, she felt all her blood drain from her face; her breath quickened slightly, Piper could feel beads of sweat form on her fore head.

'What can I say?' was the only thought running through the young navigators mind. Aerrow's legs felt like jelly once he noticed that Piper was panicking, he casually placed his hands on the table to support him.

'I can't do anything to help because they will find out.' Aerrow thought while trying to keep a casual aura around him. Piper tried to stop her gaze from wondering over to Aerrow as she racked her brain for a good excuse

'If I do tell them they might find out' Piper thought to herself while trying to stop herself from fidgeting as she continued to rack her brain for excuses. 'What am I thinking might they will' Piper mentally slapped herself 'you have to stop this, NOW! You have taken down Cyclonians faced Master Cyclonis yet you can't.' Piper stopped in mid thought once she felt tears welling up behind her eyes. Piper held her gaze on Junko, the wallop looking back at her with concern and curiosity etched into the features of his face. All the squad members including Jet were looking at Piper their eyes refused to move from the young navigator in her time of desperation. She could feel everyone's stares; it was like having twelve lasers being aimed at her with the intention of tearing her to shreds.

"I was working with my crystals and I….umm" Aerrow cringed slightly at Piper's discomfort.

'This isn't going to end well' Piper had never been the best liar, it was defiantly showing. Aerrow looked at Jet the smirk on Jet's face told Aerrow that Jet was loving every second of Piper's discomfort.

'I can't wait till I get to' Aerrow stopped in mid thought, his blood began to boil, his hands turned into fists, his eyes to take on a steely tone, his face hardened with rage. Emotion was threatening to boil over at any second.

'Aerrow calm down' Aerrow took a deep breath quietly while unclenching his fists. Aerrow looked over at Piper's panicking body 'I'm going to end this'

"Piper why don't you put it back on" everyone on the bridge jumped as Aerrow's voice broke the awkward silence. Piper looked at Aerrow; Aerrow could see tears welling up behind Piper's eyes. Aerrow felt like giving he a hug and let her know everything was going to be ok. Aerrow's heart sank when he realized he couldn't. Aerrow crashed back to reality when Piper nodded at him before she ran out of the bridge. As Piper ran out of the bridge she had to use the frame of the condor for support, her legs almost collapsing under her with every step.

"Why is she in such a rush?" Aerrow glared at Jet for speaking up "I'm just saying," Jet said with a half defeated sigh "if she was acting like that she must be hiding something." Jet looked at Aerrow with a devious smirk, laughter dancing in his eyes. Aerrow noticed the look in Jet's eyes, causing his anger to threaten to erupt that second. Aerrow walked up to Jet slowly, his blood boiling. Anger controlling his every move. Jet's smirk crawled further across his face.

'That's it' suddenly Aerrow pulled his blades out from behind his back. With one swift movement Aerrow held Jet against the wall of the bridge a blade held to Jet's throat the other pushed into his shoulder to keep him still. The Storm Hawks jumped in surprise at Aerrow's sudden attack on the Cyclonian.

"Oh I'm so scared look at me I'm shaking like a leaf," Jet chanted in a mocking tone. Aerrow put more pressure on the blade held to Jet's throat, instantly Jet shut his mouth as quick as a book being slammed shut. Aerrow's eyes were full of rage as he looked into the eyes of the Cyclonian, Jet tried to stop himself from shaking.

"If you try and play smart like that again," Aerrow hissed while putting more pressure on both blades "I promise you that you won't make it to Terra Atmoisa…alive" by the end of the sentence Aerrow's words were more of a hiss that barely escaped his teeth. The last word caused panic to wave through Jet's body. Jet's legs to fall out from under him causing his body began to fall toward the floor, Aerrow's blades digging into Jet as he fell. Aerrow moved both of his blades away from Jet's body causing Jet's torso to land on the floor with a series of soft bangs. Jet's eyes filled with fear and regret as the young leader continued to glare at him. Jet felt like jumping into the waste lands so he could get away from the look of hate in Aerrow's eyes.

'He hasn't killed the Dark Ace yet…so I should be safe' Jet thought to himself while quickly pushing himself away from the Sky Knight 'for a kid he can be very intimidating.' Aerrow put his blades back in their holders, Jet let out a sigh of relief. He was safe…for now.

Piper came back to the bridge her squadron symbol sitting proudly on her back, her body no longer showing any signs of panic from earlier. She looked from the terrified Jet to Aerrow. Piper knew Jet had said something to make Aerrow act the way he did.

'What Aerrow did must've been really out of character' Piper thought while looking at the other squad members, their faces almost mirroring Jet's. Piper walked up to Aerrow and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Aerrow felt his blood cool the instant he knew Piper was there. Aerrow looked over his shoulder, his steely eyes, were beginning to soften. Piper motioned for him to follow her. Aerrow gave Jet one final glare before walking out of the bridge. Aerrow saw Piper jump to the hanger before Aerrow jumped he looked back at Jet,

'I'm watching you' Aerrow mouthed. Jet curled up into a ball in an attempt to protect himself against the Sky Knight's anger. Aerrow jumped down the opening that would lead him to the hanger. As soon as his feet landed he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Aerrow let his face soften feeling Piper's soft skin. Aerrow snaked his arms around Piper's waist and pulled her close. Aerrow softly placed his head in her hair; he took a deep breath in letting the smell of roses intoxicate his lungs, Aerrow felt all his anger melt away.

"Aerrow," Aerrow moved his head from Piper's hair to meet her gaze while gently stroking her hair, her hair falling softly against Piper's face as it slipped from between Aerrow's fingers "what happened while I was gone?" Aerrow drew in another long breath, filling his lungs with Piper's scent once again. Aerrow rested his hand back around Piper's waist.

"He thought it was quite entertaining that you were at a loss for words before" Piper bit her bottom lip remembering the excuse she had come up with "then he…I guess you could say tried to turn the squad against you" Aerrow paused and looked at the ceiling hoping the right words were going to fall on his head… Nothing, "he wanted to make it look like you didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth," Aerrow hung his head with a feeling of regret filling him

'This isn't making any sense, she probably has no idea what I'm saying' he looked up to see Piper's eyes full of understanding

"Don't worry I know what you meant to say" Aerrow let all his built up tension go hearing Piper's sweet voice sooth him. Piper ran her hand through Aerrow's crimson spikes letting it slip through her fingers like it was silk "thank you" Piper whispered before standing on her toes, her face was now inches away from Aerrow's. Their hair tangled in with each others, their breathing slowed as their exhales mixed it with each others. Piper could see the greys of the condor melt around them, in place of the grey was an array of bright colours. Aerrow brushed his lips against Piper's. The moment their lips touched Piper felt like she was being whisked away to another world. They stood alone surrounded by lush trees, water hanging off the leaves sun reflecting off the water droplets, the grass soft, bounded up from the ground creating a rainbow of green. The sun broke through the leaves warming the ground. A water fall sitting proudly amongst all the greenery, the water fell to the ground with a great roar. Water flowed around the island the two young lovers stood upon.

Aerrow pulled away from her a smile on his lips. Green and blue faded into grey and white. Piper opened her eyes slowly to meet Aerrow's green eyes. Piper sighed letting Aerrow's eyes get rid of all her worries. Aerrow lifted his hand up to Piper's cheek, before rubbing little circles over her skin.

Piper took a couple steps back surprising Aerrow. Piper had a look at Aerrow's expression and started laughing, the sound echoing off the walls of the hanger. Piper took a few calming breaths. She looked back to Aerrow before looking down as a wave of heat flowed across her cheeks

'His eyes' a small smile gracing Piper's lips 'they…' Piper looked up; she jumped when she saw Aerrow just centimetres away from her

"Sorry Piper" Aerrow gave Piper a little smile

'If only he knew what affect that smile had on me' Piper sighed quietly before returning the smile, she started giggling

"Are you ok?" Piper looked up at Aerrow once again she took in the sight of Aerrow's eyes. Aerrow could see laughter in her eyes.

'Two can play at that game' Aerrow thought with a small smile. Aerrow grabbed Piper by the waist firmly. Piper looked directly into Aerrow's eyes his eyes filled with mischief

'What's he planning?' Piper didn't have much time to think about it as Aerrow picked her up, Aerrow's strong arms making Piper feel the safest she had ever felt. Piper placed her hands on Aerrow's taut shoulders for support. Piper looked down at her Sky Knight. His eyes filled with joy, crimson spikes carelessly flying in the breeze. Piper let a small squeal escape her lips as Aerrow spun around, his feet narrowly missing each other. Piper started to giggle as the wind played with her dark hair. Aerrow smiled as Piper's laugh echoed across the bridge

'Who needs music when you have her laugh' Aerrow thought with an inward sigh. Aerrow gradually slowed the spinning, then came to a halt. When Aerrow stopped the sun was on Piper's back; the sun showed more of Piper's features that Aerrow had fallen in love with. Her hair swayed around her ears playfully, each strand softened by the sun. Piper's skin had a soft yellow glow; some features were shadowed by the sun making her eyes to stand out.

'Who said angels needed to have wings' Aerrow only had a few seconds to take in the beauty of Piper before placing her on the hanger floor. Piper's feet landed with a small thud. Aerrow tried to regain his balance this caused Piper start laughing as Aerrow stumbled around the hanger trying to regain his balance. His skimmer was sitting on the hanger innocently unaware of the stumbling Aerrow, until it fell over with a loud crash. Aerrow's body lay limp across the skimmer.

"Aerrow" Piper called out as she rushed to her Sky Knights side "are you ok?" Piper tried to get as close to Aerrow as possible without hurting him.

"I'm fine" Aerrow mumbled into his skimmer "Piper can you come closer" Piper edged closer to Aerrow slightly being careful not to knock his skimmer afraid she would hurt him if she did "closer," Aerrow smiled, he could see Piper through his locks of hair moving toward him uncertainty lacing her movements, "closer" Piper moved in a little more wondering how close she had to be. In one swift movement Aerrow pushed himself off his skimmer and swept Piper up into his arms. Piper's breath was temporally knocked out of her, her breathing quickened as soon as she took a breath in. She could smell a mixture of oil, fresh air and water; Piper let the smells fill her lungs before breathing out. Normally the smell of oil bothered Piper, not today. Piper's breathing calmed down feeling Aerrow's frame supporting her.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Aerrow asked innocently with a small tilt of his head, Piper pushed at him playfully.

"Hmm… I don't know" Piper teased. Aerrow closed his eyes, when his eyes opened they were extremely wide the look in Aerrow's eyes was saying please.

'Oh no not the puppy dog eyes' Piper tried to look away but Piper was hypnotised by Aerrow's eyes, Piper felt herself giving in to Aerrow's silent pleas.

"Oh ok, I give in" Aerrow smiled at Piper, Piper felt herself melt into Aerrow's arms. Aerrow gently placed Piper down on her feet. Aerrow helped Piper regain her balance by holding her still, once Aerrow was sure that Piper had regained her balance Aerrow picked up his skimmer with an effortless pull. Once again the skimmer was proudly standing on the hanger floor, the sunlight warming the metal.

"You coming?" Aerrow said while gesturing to his skimmer. Piper walked over to Aerrow's skimmer her hips swaying as she walked, flicking away the rays of sunshine resting on her. When Piper got to Aerrow's skimmer she flung her leg over the seat. Piper jumped in surprise when Aerrow jumped on behind her, Aerrow's arms snaked around her waist before his hands reached for the controls

"This brings back memories" Piper whispered while leaning against Aerrow's muscular frame. Aerrow smiled as he remembered the night everything changed between them. Aerrow kissed the side of Piper's neck, sending waves of happiness through Piper's body. Aerrow flicked his wrist the engine begin to turn over with a low growl; Aerrow revved the engine a few times letting the sound of the engine fill the hanger, Aerrow closed his eyes for a moment taking in the sound of the engine, Aerrow opened his eyes while releasing the brake and revving the motor again. Piper was pushed back by the force that the sudden acceleration had caused. Aerrow pulled up on the controls activating the wings, Piper could hear the wings slice through the air effortlessly as they pushed out from the sides of his skimmer. Piper's eyes automatically scanned the Terra's closest to them; one Terra caught Piper's attention. The tree at the end of the Terra acted as a house to those that inhabited it, a roughly made fence keeping out intruders. A path made out of sand stretched across the Terra, grass threatening to swallow the path if given the chance. A flag jolted out the top of the tree, the flag white except for a blue Storm Hawks insignia sitting amongst the white.

"Hey that's Terra Neverlandis" Piper squealed in excitement while pointing in the direction of the Terra. Aerrow ran his sight along Piper's arm.

'Looks like it hasn't changed much' Aerrow thought while mindlessly turning his skimmer to face the Terra. Piper felt the change of direction; she smiled with a small nod.

A/N: I won't be updating until the New Year I am going away for the holidays. Will work on the chapters while I am away. Until then see ya


	37. 37 Terra Neverlandis

A/N: I'm back I will have to admit I was nervous about this chapter. Thanks to DR BUBBLES for washing away all uncertainty, and thanks to all that reviewed Hope you enjoy

Aerrow's skimmer was inching closer to Terra Neverlandis. Clouds flew past in a rush of grey and white. Aerrow skilfully manuvered his skimmer as close to the ground as possible before pulling on the controls causing the wings to glide to the sides of the skimmer with a series of clunks, the airflow around the skimmer changing effortlessly. The tires smoothly hit the ground, rolling freely. Aerrow pulled up on the controls activating the breaks. The tires flicked up dirt in protest. Aerrow held his skimmer firm as the tires slid on the ground; with one final pull Aerrow's skimmer came to a halt.

"How long has it been?" Piper whispered in awe as she swung her leg over the skimmer seat. Her feet landed in the grass, the grass freely swaying in the breeze.

"I'm not sure" the same tone lacing Aerrow's voice as he dismounted his skimmer. He walked to Piper, the ground crunching under his feat. Aerrow turned his head his hand shielded his eyes from the harsh summer sun

"We really should get out of the sun, today's meant to be hot" all Piper could do was nod in agreement as she looked at the tree house that was once her home. Aerrow looked at Piper as she took in the view of their old home, her topaz irises were filled with a sense of comfort and happiness. Aerrow smiled looking into her eyes, Aerrow felt his body fill with a bubbly happiness. Aerrow looked back at the tree house, shaking off the sun in the process, his crimson spikes swayed wildly through the air.

"Let's go" Piper let a small squeal escape her lips as Aerrow grabbed he wrist and started pulling her toward the tree house. Piper let a small smile form on her lips as she felt Aerrow's hand encase her wrist, Piper held in a sigh as she looked at the back of Aerrow's hair, the spikes being ruffled gently by the wind. Aerrow stopped jolting Piper out of her little daydream, she stumbled to his side, Aerrow pulled Piper toward him to prevent her from falling, the Sky Knight's eyes were filled with mischief.

"Welcome to Atmos, where Terra's sit in the clouds and people walk on air" Aerrow felt a smirk forming on his face as he brought Piper back to reality. Piper pushed him playfully causing the Sky Knight to lose his balance, he began to stumble; one thing Piper forgot is Aerrow's hand still covered her wrist. Piper let out another small squeal as she began to stumble with Aerrow, her feet despratly trying to grip the ground. Aerrow fell to the ground. Piper fell on top of the fallen Sky Knight, air rushed out of the Sky Knight's lungs, pain racking his body as Piper landed on him. Piper, hearing the sound of Aerrow's hesitant breathing quickly pushed herself off the Sky Knight, rolling next to him gently. Piper laced her fingers through Aerrow's hair gently.

"Sorry Aerrow," Aerrow looked into Piper's topaz eyes, the moment their eyes connected Aerrow could feel all breath leave his body once more. Aerrow managed to shake his head slightly in order to recollect his thoughts. Piper looked down at Aerrow a mixture of sympathy and concern filling her eyes. Aerrow noticed the concern in her eyes, he wanted to reach out and hug her to get rid of all concern that lingered in her body. Piper's arms reached down catching Aerrow's wrists; with a quick pull she brought Aerrow swiftly to his feet. Aerrow brushed away grass and dirt that had stuck to his back during his fall, when Aerrow was sure he had gotten rid of all the dirt that had stuck to his back he looked at Piper's eyes, Aerrow felt a sense of calm wash over him as he noticed that all concern had left the young navigators eyes. Aerrow gave Piper a little nod, Piper smiled at Aerrow before she shifted her gaze to look at the seemingly endless walls carved out of wood patched with metal after countless Cyclonian attacks on the small Terra. Piper looked above the walls to see Finn's splat blaster sitting proudly at its post, splat covered the body, the scope was taped on with grey tape, and the trigger looked worn.

"Home" Piper whispered. Piper jumped as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. With a reassuring squeeze of the hand she relaxed letting her body rest against Aerrow's supportive frame, Piper smiled as a sense of calm washed over her

'Aerrow always has this effect on me' Piper sighed inwardly 'but do I have the same effect on him?' Piper felt he body become overrun by a sense of curiosity. Piper looked up at the Sky Knight his eyes were aimed at the tree house, Piper could feel the even rise and fall of Aerrow's chest as air filled the Sky Knight's lungs. Piper closed her eyes letting memories flood her mind, they swirled around like a tornado creeping up on an unsuspecting town.

* * *

><p><em>Start Flashback<em>

"_Hey Piper," Piper turned around to see an excited Aerrow running toward her his green eyes focused on her "I have something for you," Piper felt excitement flow through her_

"_What is it?" Piper tried leaning around Aerrow to get a better look at what Aerrow held in his hands, Piper began to weave around Aerrow, Aerrow weaved around Piper to prevent Piper from looking at what was in his hands. Piper stopped moving around Aerrow, her arms folded across her chest coldly. Aerrow cringed slightly as he saw the look of annoyance in her eyes. Instead of pouting like Aerrow had expected Piper began to giggle, her arms fell to her sides as laughter took control of her body. The young red head tilted his head in confusion as if Piper could read his mind her next words answered his question._

"_It looked like we were dancing" Piper managed between giggles, her hands covering her mouth as she tried to finish the sentence. Aerrow felt a rush of heat flow across his cheeks at the thought of dancing with Piper, Aerrow let confusion fill him as he felt the heat across his cheeks_

'_What does it mean?' Aerrow shook the thought out of his head as he straightened his spine, the heat fading until it wasn't there_

"_Close your eyes" Aerrow managed after a few short moments, in response Piper took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, Piper could feel the giggles fading until Aerrow started tapping his foot on the ground. Piper burst into fits of laughter, her legs collapses from underneath her, she quickly fell to the ground. Piper opened her eyes slightly to see Aerrow looking down at her with a confused look on his face._

'_Piper time to calm down,' Piper began to take deep breaths remembering the gift Aerrow had for her. After a few deep breaths Piper was sure she had gotten rid of the giggles, she looked into Aerrow's eyes, she felt a rush of heat run across her cheeks; Piper shook her head, the heat scattering quickly._

'_It's normal for me to feel like this around Aerrow, it must be because he is my best friend' Piper closed her eyes letting the last of her giggles fade._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Piper opened her eyes, she blocked the sun out with a hand with the other hand she touched the necklace that hung from her neck.<p>

'My first crystal' Piper gripped the crystal, her hand folded around the crystal perfectly. Piper felt that she was welcomed into Aerrow's family that day, a smile gracing her lips as the memory faded.

'I wonder if Aerrow's mother-' her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist; the arms were gentle yet strong. Piper felt her thoughts come crashing back to reality; her hand gripped the crystal tighter, the blunt corners dug into her hands.

"Thank you" Aerrow tilted his head to the side, confused at Piper's words.

"What?" Piper jumped as Aerrow's voice rang through her head. Piper looked into Aerrow's eyes, she saw the same confused look in his eyes as she had when she received the crystal from the young red head.

"Some things never change" Piper said with a small smile. Aerrow felt his confusion grow, he was about to ask what she was talking about. Piper started laughing uncontrollably her eyes began to water as her laughter began to take control, her body began to shake. Aerrow continued to look at Piper confused as her legs began to collapse from underneath her, Piper's hand fell from the crystal the hung from her neck the crystal began to take on a soft blue glow as Piper's energy began to flow into the crystal. Aerrow felt his confusion melt away

"You're welcome" Aerrow said placing the giggling Piper on the ground as gently as he could, Aerrow pulled Piper closer to him as he sat on the ground. Piper's body rested gently against his, Aerrow felt a smile form as the sound of Piper's laughter rang through his ears, every note widened Aerrow's smile. Aerrow closed his eyes letting the sound of Piper's laughter float around him like ribbons floating in the breeze.

* * *

><p><em>Start Flashback<em>

_Aerrow waited for Piper's eyes to close before grabbing her hand, he spread Piper's fingers out gently. Aerrow took in a deep breath before letting it out, undoing the knot of tension that sat in his stomach._

"_I want you to have this" Aerrow looked at the small blue crystal with a rope strung through the top that lay in his hand, the sun bouncing off the crystal giving the crystal a glowing effect. He placed it in Piper's hand, gently closing her elegant fingers over the crystal an image of his mother flashed through his mind as he did. Piper opened her eyes, excitement flowing through her body; she blinked away the sun before unfolding her fingers. Piper gasped as she looked at the crystal that lay in her hand_

"_B…But this was your mothers" Piper stammered while pushing the crystal into Aerrow's hands. Aerrow let a small smile form on his face_

"_I said I wanted you to have it, I trust you" Aerrow placed the crystal in Piper's hand again. Piper looked into Aerrow's eyes they were filled with a sense of trust; Piper could feel tears forming as the light in the small crystal danced playfully_

"_Thank you Aerrow" Piper wrapped her arms around Aerrow, the feeling of Piper's arms around him gave Aerrow a sense of reassurance. Aerrow closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Piper, Piper opened her eyes as she felt Aerrow's arms wrap around her, Piper felt like nothing could hurt her as long as Aerrow was near._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Aerrow opened his eyes to see Piper standing over him a confused look on her face. Aerrow sat up, Aerrow suddenly realized he wasn't laying down before. The Sky Knight looked around confused and slightly dazed.<p>

"You decided you wanted to lie down" Piper said with a small smile, she held her hands out in front of her; Aerrow reached out and gripped Piper's hands. He felt like he was weightless as he was pulled up.

"Last one to the tree house has to clean the hanger for a month" Piper whispered into Aerrow's ear before she began to stride away. Aerrow was mesmerized by the way Piper walked across the grass, the grass seemed to dance around Piper's legs, when her leg moved to another patch of grass the grass would settle again. Her hips seemed to effortlessly sway as she walked. Piper's hair danced in the wind changing pace as she did. Aerrow shook his head as Piper began to turn around, recollecting his thoughts the Sky Knight looked up.

"Hey!" Aerrow yelled out to Piper as she began to run toward the tree house. Aerrow shook his head again before chasing after Piper "You know that you can't open the gate from the outside!"

"No, but you can" Aerrow stopped in his tracks as the words rang through his ears. Once again Aerrow shook his head forcing himself to focus. Aerrow jumped as he heard Piper's fists hitting the main gate, Aerrow started running toward the sound his long strides helped him cover ground quickly.

'Hang on, that sound… It reminds me of something' Aerrow swiftly came to a halt letting the sound weave around him for a few moments. Aerrow went through his memories waiting for one to resemble the memory he was looking for. Aerrow felt his confusion grow , suddenly his mind was flooded with memories

* * *

><p><em>Start Flashback<em>

"_Where is it" Aerrow muttered under his breath_

"_Where is what?" Aerrow jumped slamming the draw shut in the process, he turned around and he saw Piper standing behind him with a look of curiosity on her face_

"_What ya doin?" Piper's voice held a tone of innocence. Aerrow scratched the back of his neck not sure how to respond his eyes scanned the kitchen franticly hoping he could think of something_

"_I… am planning something" Aerrow said letting his hand fall back to his side loosely_

"_What?" Once again Aerrow's eyes scanned the kitchen, looking for a good excuse_

"_It's a secret" Piper looked up at Aerrow, eyes wide "nice try Piper but if Radarr's puppy eyes won't work no ones will," Piper widened her eyes and kept her eyes locked in with Aerrow's, Aerrow tried to look away but Piper moved closer to the Sky Knight. In response he closed his eyes covering them with his hands. Piper thought for a second she then placed her hands on his shoulders and brought her lips up to his, Aerrow felt energy rush through him at the contact. Piper moved away slowly, Aerrow felt disappointment wash through him as Pier moved away. Aerrow moved his hands away from his eyes and opened his eyes to see Piper who still had the puppy dog look on her face. Aerrow went to cover his eyes again but his hands were stopped by Piper's, Piper forced the Sky Knight's hands away from his eyes as she did her hands were firmly locked around the red heads wrists. Aerrow made sure his eyes were closed as he tried to walk out of the room, which was made hard by Piper pulling on his arms. As the Sky Knight blindly manuvered around Piper he hit the middle counter causing pots and pans to land on his head with a series of clashes, her felt Piper's hands leave his wrists. Aerrow opened his eyes but the room was spinning too quickly for the Sky Knight's liking, he closed his eyes and put his hands on the middle counter to try and steady himself he heard a desperate voice call out his name before the world turned black._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"So that's what I was doing in the kitchen!" Aerrow yelled. Piper stopped banging her fists on the wooden door, patched with metal; the young navigator felt a grin form on her face as she ran to Aerrow her mind racing<p>

'I'm finally going to find out what he was doing' Piper almost squealed in excitement as she reached Aerrow

"So, what were you doing in the kitchen?" Aerrow froze.

A/N: Please remember to review, they really help keep me motivated Should be able to update soon, until then see ya


	38. 38 Memories

A/N: The next chapter is up I am starting my last year of school so I won't be updating very often but I will be working on this any opportunity I get.

**Storm Hawks season 3 campaign**

**27 days to go till we contact Nerd Corps, please remember to be polite in your e-mails we just want them to know there is still a huge fan base and we want a third season.**

"Well I was…" Piper folded her arms across her chest as she waited for a reply her gaze trying to connect with Aerrow's wandering one

"Or have you forgotten again?" Piper tilted her head to one side trying to get a better look at Aerrow's eyes

"I…I was planning something" Aerrow stuttered as his gaze turned to the ground

"What were you planning?" curiosity lacing Piper's voice. Piper reached out with one arm, catching the Sky Knight's cheek in her hand, the gesture caused Aerrow to look into Piper's eyes the fire in Piper's eyes danced in a curious fashion, hypnotising Aerrow momentarily, Aerrow shook head lightly to break free of Piper's spell

"It's a secret" Aerrow whispered as he placed his hand over Piper's his fingers closing around her hand innocently. Aerrow angled his head toward the sun, the rays burning the ground "we better get under cover," Piper nodded

'He won't escape that easily' Piper chuckled to herself. Aerrow moved her hand away from his cheek; Aerrow caught Piper's hand in his before it fell to her side. Aerrow finished closing his fingers around Piper's hand, Piper felt heat run across her cheeks as Aerrow squeezed her hand lightly.

'I never knew Aerrow could be so… Gentle' the thought skipped around in Piper's mind for a few moments. Aerrow began walking toward the tree house, his first step was hesitant as he waited for Piper to follow, Piper shook her head causing the heat on her cheeks to scatter causing all her thoughts to abandoned her, Piper gave Aerrow a little nod before she fell into step alongside Aerrow. Her mind formulating a question to aim at the Sky knight

"How long will I have to wait?" Aerrow jumped at Piper's question

'Good question' Aerrow thought as he racked his brain for a time frame 'very good question' the young leader considered his possibilities for a few more seconds

"A few weeks, maybe" Aerrow looked over at Piper waiting for a response, Aerrow let out a sigh of relief when Piper smiled and gave him a little nod

"I can't wait to find out what you're planning" Piper squeezed Aerrow's hand lightly; Aerrow felt a sense of calm wash over him at the simple gesture. The pair stopped centimetres away from the main gate, Aerrow looked up at the trees low hanging branches, rays of sun bouncing off the leaves that sprouted from the branches.

"It doesn't look like much has changed," Aerrow whispered as Piper nodded, Aerrow reached for the handle, rusted from the rains of long ago. The Sky Knight eased his had out of Piper's gently his hands gripped the handle firmly the flaking rust floated to the ground like a piece of paper caught in a breeze, Aerrow pulled down on the handle hard…Nothing. Aerrow look a few steps back looking at the gears behind the lever

'They seem to be ok' Aerrow removed his hands from the handle of the lever, closed his hands into fists and knocked the handle down with his hand a few times, each time the sound echoed around the Sky Knight, more rust falling off with each attempt. Aerrow raised his fist once more ready to bring it down; he paused when a small hand landed on his shoulder

"Don't hurt yourself" Aerrow turned to face the source of the voice, Aerrow nodded Piper felt herself relax as Aerrow nodded at her. Aerrow looked at the gears behind the leaver again, shifting a little allowing the light to reflect off the gears revealing rusted gears moulding the gears together

"It's rusted into place" Aerrow looked at Piper with an apologetic smile, Piper gave Aerrow a little smile, all of Aerrow's uncertainty fading. Piper gave Aerrow a little shrug before looking over the fence her mouth twisted into a thoughtful look

"Maybe you can…" Piper's plan ended in a thoughtful silence as her eyes studied the height of the walls that once housed three young children with a dream to end the war between Cyclonia and the rest of the Atmos

'Now that dream is reality… well almost' after a few more seconds of thought the rest of her plan came together "can you give me a boost over the wall then I can open the gate from the inside" Piper blurted out

"Sure" Aerrow smiled, calming Piper

'His so supportive' Piper sighed inwardly looking into the eyes of her Sky Knight. Aerrow locked his hands together and knelt to the ground, Piper blushed at the sight of Aerrow kneeling before her

'I wonder when-'

"Piper," Piper jumped at the sound of her name "have a nice trip?" Aerrow smiled

"Huh?" Piper shook her head lightly to try to recollect her thoughts

"You were clearly on another planet, did you have fun?"

"Lots" Piper smiled. Aerrow looked at the sun, the heat a reminder that they had to get to shelter

"Something tells me you will be doing that a lot here" Aerrow said with a smile

"It wouldn't surprise me" Piper sighed as her shoulders slumped an apologetic look filling her eyes, Aerrow looked into Piper's eyes the look in his eyes told her that she had nothing to apologise for

"Ready?" Aerrow asked as he looked up, Piper nodded as she lifted her feet into Aerrow's clasped hands

'She's so… Light' Piper placed her hands on Aerrow's shoulders; she smiled as she felt the muscles under the rough fabric flex. Aerrow stood up slowly, making sure Piper never lost her balance as the Sky Knight straightened his back. Piper reached out to grab the top of the gate, her fingers closed over the wood some flakes of wood fell to the ground, blending in with the grass on the floor of the Terra. Piper felt her body rising above the fence; a giggle tinted the air around her. Piper slung her leg over the fence, wood crumbling causing Piper to feel uncertain

"You ok?" Piper looked down at Aerrow, all Piper's uncertainty flowed out of her like a river. Piper gave Aerrow a small nod before she slung her other leg over the fence, slipping down the other side quickly and quietly. Piper looked around memories flooding her

* * *

><p><em>Start flashback<em>

"_Finn stop that!" Piper's yelled while attempting to throw a punch at Finn's head_

"_I'm not doing anything" Finn said as he continued to poke Piper in the arm_

"_Don't make me hurt you!" Piper swatted Finn's hand away, Piper groaned as is was replaced by Finn's other hand_

"_Finn stop that!" Finn stopped suddenly, surprised by Aerrow's interference. Piper looked at Aerrow, relief lighting her eyes_

"_Then I'll be bored" Finn whined as he folded his arms across his chest_

"_Deal with it" Aerrow growled getting sick of Finn's complaints_

"_Fine then" Finn snapped before marching off his feet landing on the ground with a muffled thud, Aerrow watched Finn walk off before turning his attention to Piper_

"_Thanks Aerrow" Piper ran up to Aerrow her excitement filling Aerrow_

"_That's ok," Aerrow paused "are you ok?" Piper smiled at the serious tone in Aerrow's voice_

"_I'm fine" Piper threw her arms around Aerrow pulling him close_

"_That's good" Aerrow wrapped his arms around Piper, a smile formed on his face_

"_Piper and Aerrow sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Finn chanted catching the attention of Aerrow and Piper_

"_FINN!" Aerrow bellowed as Finn ran off, Aerrow gave Piper a small smile before running after him_

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>"Piper you there?" Piper snapped back to reality hearing Aerrow's voice<p>

"Yeah I'm just-"

"Thinking about the past" Piper smiled as Aerrow finished her sentence "can you open the gate quickly?" Piper felt panic wash over her

'I completely forgot' Piper ran a hand through her midnight blue hair the strands flung back into place with a slight rustling sound

"Give me a minute" Piper called over the fence. Piper ran to the lever that would allow her to open the gate, with the last couple strides Piper reached out for the handle her hands covered the handle, Piper ran past the handle she kept a firm grip on it pulling the handle with her, the gate opened. Piper felt panic rush through her when she noticed that Aerrow hadn't walked through

"Aerrow?" Piper walked to the gate, each of her steps hesitant fearing an intruder in the area, with each step her panic levels rose

"Aerrow?" Piper whispered. A pair of eyes followed her, the intruder waiting for the right time to strike

'Just a little further' he urged Piper took a few more steps forward, the stranger smiled 'perfect' he jumped out of the trees coming between Piper and the gate one of his arms wrapping around Piper's torso the while his hand went across her mouth Piper, Piper squealed in surprise.

"Caught ya"

A/N: Getting close to 40 chapters yay :D Please review, if you want to give me advice, you have an idea or just think the chapter was awesome please leave a review.


	39. 39 Memories

A/N: Sorry this one took so long I have heaps of projects that I need to finish. Anyway I hope you like it. Thanks to DR BUBBLES and ..Hands for reviewing I should mention that thoughts will now be in _italics._

"You're coming with me." The stranger hissed lightly, the sound floating off into the air around the pair. Piper felt all her muscles relax once she realized who it was; she began wriggling out of her captors grip but the arm around her remained firm.

_So you want to play that way? _Piper thought as she began racking her brain for ways of escaping from her captors grip. Piper tried talking against her captors hand but her voice got swallowed by the hand that held her firm.

_Keep calm _Piper told herself as no ideas came to mind.

"Time to start moving" her captor moved his hand on Piper's mouth slightly, seeing this as her break Piper quickly tossed her head to the side, freeing her mouth.

"Aerrow," Piper giggled "what are you doing?" Aerrow pulled Piper closer to him letting her body rest against his lightly while resting his chin on Piper's shoulder.

"This way" Aerrow hissed playfully.

"Why?" Piper managed between giggles. Aerrow smiled as the sound of laughter weaved through the air.

"Your mine" Aerrow whispered, Piper instantly felt heat run across her cheeks, her thoughts scattered around her brain.

"Piper?"

"Mmm" Aerrow smiled as he shook his head at Piper's response.

"Piper?" Aerrow waited for a moment "Piper!" Piper jumped, her mind floating back to reality.

"What?" Piper mumbled her thoughts still elsewhere. Aerrow's smile turned into a smirk. His hands gripped her shoulders, the movement coming naturally to the Sky Knight. Aerrow shock the dazed navigator slightly. Piper squealed as she lost her balance her weight shifting uneasily over her feet. Aerrow moved his hands from Piper's shoulders to her waist to steady her. Piper let out a sigh of relief as she regained her balance. As the crystal mage tried to turn around she realized Aerrow had his hands rested on her hips, unsure of how to react she laced her fingers around Aerrow's wrist's lightly her arms gently moving his hands long enough for piper to turn around to face her Sky Knight.

"Aerrrrroooow" Piper moaned. The drawn out tone in Piper's voice caused Aerrow's smirk to widen.

Piiippper" Aerrow moaned the drawn out tone matching Piper's as he let his arms fall to his sides lazily. Piper let her gaze rest on Aerrow, his forest green eyes hypnotising her. Aerrow let his thoughts wander to the terra that lay around them, his attention turned back to Piper; the Sky Knight shook his head lightly

"Do you want to have a look at your room?" Aerrow tilted his head slightly his gaze staying fixed on hers.

"Huh?" Piper mumbled softly.

"Your room," Aerrow pointed out softly. Aerrow tilted his head to the side more, confused "The thing that you used to sleep in" Aerrow added.

"Oh right that" Piper snapped her fingers before looking down one of the many wooden hallways that made up the tree house, she looked at Aerrow again then nodded before running toward her room. Every movement came naturally to the young navigator as she weaved around boxes and fallen pieces of wood.

Aerrow watched Piper race around a corner before slowly made his way toward his own room, floor boards creaking with each step. Aerrow stopped at a slanted doorway to inspect what lay in front of him. An old mattress to the right looked worn and in desperate need of replacing. To the left a thin piece of wood was held off the ground by rusted pieces of wire, under the plank of wood was a small collection of photos that had been left behind.

"They're still in perfect condition" Aerrow murmured as he made his way to the small collection of photo's, Aerrow folded his legs under himself as he leaned under the low laying plank of wood. A photo of Radarr in a tree smiling nervously caught his attention; Aerrow chuckled to himself as he looked at the chickens bunched around the base of the tree.

"Finn had to shot a rope over to Radarr until he moved from that tree." Aerrow looked over at the next photo. Aerrow was holding wooden swords his legs created a sturdy base as his arms were held out to the sides, his locks of fiery red hair reflected the wild look in the boy's eyes. Finn held is splat blaster out in front of him getting ready to shoot. The young sharpshooter was kneeling, the splat blaster covering most of his face.

_I still remember the look on Piper's face when we walked up to her covered in slime._ Aerrow let a small laugh escape his lips as he looked over at the last photo, the Sky Knight's smile turned to a grin. Aerrow was sitting on the same mattress that sat behind him, cuts covering his body. Piper was sitting on the floor a roll of bandages in her hands, the first aid kit covered the floor.

"I looked like a mummy" Aerrow chuckled lightly. Aerrow eyes scanned the room for a moment.

_In a world full of memories we must keep the most precious ones close to our hearts._ Aerrow paused for a moment confused by the voice that echoed through his mind before shacking his head lightly as he stood up reaching his arms over head, flexing his back, his muscles stretching happily. Aerrow lowered his arms before falling onto the old mattress, sending dust into the air. Aerrow coughed from the dust, his hand waving at it dismissively. After the dust had settled Aerrow looked around the room, the dust created a thick blanket on the wooden floor of the teen's room. Aerrow sat up shaking the dust off as he did; he then ran his hands through his fiery red hair causing more dust to fling into the air. Satisfied that most of the dust was gone the Sky Knight stood up. Aerrow paused as the sound of rushed footsteps echoed around the hallways, creeping into the rooms fading the further it went.

"I can't believe were back here after all this time" Piper squealed in delight as she ran through the doorway of Aerrow's room, throwing her arms around Aerrow's neck causing the Sky Knight the stumble back onto the worn mattress. Piper falling on him softly,

"Sorry" Piper said quickly as she rolled off the Sky Knight to lay next to him. Aerrow turned his head, dust catching in his hair.

"That's ok" Aerrow smiled at her as he ran his fingers along Piper's jaw line softly. Piper felt her skin tingle under the gentle touch, a small smile formed on Piper's face as Aerrow rested his hand on her cheek. Piper nodded at Aerrow as she sat up slowly while running her hands through her midnight black hair, shaking out the dust. Aerrow waved the dust away with his hand carelessly as he began sitting up. Piper looked into Aerrow's eyes; the deep greens reflected the tones of the leaves that provided shelter for the young couple.

"It's great to be back" Piper beamed, the joy in her topaz eyes infecting Aerrow.

"Sure is" Aerrow wrapped her arms around Piper, pinning her arms to her sides. Aerrow took a deep breath in, Piper's smell intoxicating his lungs. A sense of calm washed over him for a moment until Aerrow picked up another scent.

"It's going to rain" Aerrow said while placing his hands on Piper's shoulders softly.

"What?" Piper cried out in alarm "we have to take care of the shutters." Piper stood up quickly, Aerrow's hands slid off her shoulders lightly.

"I'll close the one's on the west and you take the east" Piper nodded before running to the east shutters. Aerrow ran to the west, his strides felt hesitant as he caught sight of storm clouds rolling toward the Terra. With a few more strides he reached a small metal lever, paint peeling off from years of use. Aerrow looked at the gathering clouds _what's the time?_ Aerrow thought as he turned his attention to the lever and pulled hard.

"Move" Aerrow grunted as he pulled harder, the handle moved slightly. Aerrow jumped as he heard metal creaking into place. Aerrow looked over at the east shutters as they closed; a feeling of neglect covered the shutters.

"Aerrow," Aerrow looked up to see Piper running toward him.

"It won't budge" Aerrow said as he released his grip on the handle, a half defeated sigh passed his lips. Aerrow and Piper jumped as lightning streaked the sky, causing the darkness to scatter in its wake.

"I wonder where the Condor is" Aerrow reached for the handle again his hand gripping the handle firmly.

"I don't know" Piper reached for the handle her fingers closing around it gracefully. Aerrow placed his other hand above Piper's lightly as Piper reached for the handle with her other hand, placing it near the base of the handle. Lightning cracked again lighting the darkness that was quickly surrounding the Terra. Rain began falling from the sky, the drops hung off the leaves that jolted out from the overhead branches

"Ready?" Aerrow called out against the sound of the storm. Piper nodded her hair whipping around her face. "Pull."

A/N: Another chapter done I'm getting close to having the longest A/P story on here :D Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up soon (no promises) until then ilikadachocolate out


	40. 40 Good Night Part 1

A/N: I always find with writing things don't go the way I plan but now I have the next chapter planned out :D Sorry this was so late so much homework, at one stage I lost interest in this because school was over whelming me. I have to thank Piper-st for helping me get past that by accepting me as her Beta reader, I started looking over her story fixing things then I got my mojo back :D Hope you enjoy.

The lever jolted toward the young couple causing them their hands to slip off the lever. Aerrow landed on the wet wood with a soft thud followed by Piper. Piper sat up slowly, breathing deeply. Aerrow sat up quickly at the sound of Piper's hesitant breathing, his mind racing.

"You ok?" Piper turned to meet Aerrow's gaze, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Piper paused, taking a deep breath. "I just need to catch my breath." Aerrow relaxed slightly while wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her close. Piper leaned against Aerrow's torso letting her body mould against him. Piper smiled softly as Aerrow's strong arms tightened around her.

_My guardian _Piper thought as her body moved toward Aerrow's. Aerrow quickly shifted his gaze down Piper's soaking, shivering body.

_My angel _Aerrow looked into Piper's eyes, her dark hair clung to the sides of her face, framing the young Storm Hawks face. Aerrow smiled slightly before he shifted his arms, one arm supported her thin frame while the other arm caught the young navigator's legs. In response Piper weaved her arms around Aerrow's neck, the wet cloth sent shivers down Aerrow's spine. Looking into Piper's eyes Aerrow stood up slowly making sure he didn't cause Piper any discomfort.

"You're so light," Aerrow said while lowering her feet to the floor.

"I'm within the healthy weight range Aerrow," Piper spun around to face her Sky Knight, her teeth chattering slightly. "You just think I'm light." Aerrow nodded as concern filled him, seeing Piper's body shaking slightly. Unsure of what to say Aerrow placed his hands on Piper's delicate shoulders and pulled her toward him while wrapping his arms around her torso. Relief washed over him as Piper wrapped her arms around him.

"Were soaking wet Aerrow, we should dry off." Pausing Piper thought about their towels that were still on the condor. Sighing Piper smiled lightly. "I forgot-"

"Our towels are still on the condor." Piper smiled as Aerrow finished her sentence.

"I guess great minds think alike." Piper said while running her hands through her deep blue hair, water clung to her hands.

"I guess I'll have to agree with you." Aerrow placed his hands on Piper's shoulders, Piper smiled as she saw the playfulness behind her Sky Knight's eyes. Aerrow smiled as his arms swallowed Piper's small frame, pinning the young navigators arms to her sides.

"Aerrow," Piper giggled "what are you doing?"

"This." Aerrow pushed his lips against hers letting emotion guide him as his arms moved along her back. Piper's arms fought against Aerrow's yearning to hold the young Sky Knight. Aerrow and Piper felt the world around them melt until there was nothing left but them, all their worries and responsibilities melted away in an instant. Leading the young couple to a peaceful world, the storm that once raged around them no longer existed instead the sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. The young Storm Hawks stood by a small pond with a couple Lillie pads floating onto of the water carelessly, wind flew through lazily catching in the lush grass that covered the ground.

Aerrow pulled away slowly as he felt Piper's body shivering against him, worry washed over the Sky Knight once more. The Storm Hawks shivered as a cool wind crept through the low hanging braches of the willow tree that provided cover for the young couple.

"I wonder what's happening on the condor." Piper whispered through chattering teeth. Aerrow nodded resting his head in Piper's rich dark blue hair.

* * *

><p>"Why are you smiling?" Junko took a couple steps back from Jet as the corners of Jet's mouth begun to lift. Junko curled his hands into fists remembering Jet's promise to Chief Thragg.<p>

"Oh no reason," Jet sighed while resting against the cool steel wall behind him.

"You've been captured by the enemy and you're happy about it!" Finn slammed his fist down on the hard metal table next to him, his anger ringing through the bridge. Holding back signs of pain Finn folded his arms across his chest. Curious Stork angled one of his ears to face Finn, Junko and Jet.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm finally getting away from the cruel life of a talon." Finn huffed in frustration at Jet's words. The sharp shooter moved closer to Jet his movements slow.

"You talons probably have a better life than us and-"

"Nope," Finn glared at the talon for cutting his line but let him continue "as a talon you have no family, no friends and the only meal is slop." Jet paused to shift against the ropes that held his arms and legs firm. "Every day you have to get up to train, if you don't you get thrown into the waste lands. During training you get whipped if you get something wrong. In one training session we had to learn how to sneak a bomb onto a terra, into a house and onto a ship. If we got caught we were whipped if we failed, well we blew up anyway." Jet sat back and let his story sink in.

"He put a bomb on here!" Everyone on the bridge jumped at Stork's outburst, Raddar began searching the bridge throwing things without thinking about where it would land, Junko looked at Jet a wild look in his eyes while Finn began laughing.

"You really think that he," Finn pointed to jet with one arm as the other covered his stomach. "Planted a bomb on here without us noticing."

"Stork has a point Finn," Finn looked over at Junko, the wallop's knuckles were turning white. Noticing this Finn took a few steps away from the wallop.

"I think I'll interrupt here," four pairs of eyes swung to Jet, the anger caused Jet to retreat a little. _Get a grip you were sent here to get rid of them_ Jet straightened up and cleared his throat "there is a bomb on this ship."

"Where is it?" Junko bellowed, his voice shaking the bridge.

"I can't tell you," Junko reached down grabbing the collar of Jet's shirt before swiftly lifting him off the floor.

"Where is it?" Jet smiled hearing the restraint in the Wallops voice. Sick of Jet's games Finn reached for his crossbow getting ready to shot; suddenly the Storm Hawks froze when they heard a loud bang come from the engine room. Each squad member on the bridge looked in the direction of the sound in time to see a rolling ball of fire heading toward them, the flame spitting metal angrily.

* * *

><p>"Junko tied him up so they should be fine." Piper nodded in agreement. Aerrow looked down at Piper his eyes filled with worry. "Let's get you a blanket," Piper could only nod in agreement as another cool breeze swept past the two young Storm Hawks. Smiling slightly Aerrow Picked up Piper's shivering body, Piper let her head lean against Aerrow's shoulder as he began weaving around pieces of fallen wood.<p>

"I hope it stops raining soon," Aerrow jumped as the soft voice floated through the air.

"Me too," Aerrow pulled Piper closer as he turned a corner before standing in front of a small door in the wooden wall. Regretfully Aerrow placed Piper down, quickly Piper moved closer to Aerrow leaning her body against his. Aerrow smiled down at Piper before turning to the small door. Aerrow reached out opening the small door, the hinges creaking loudly, Aerrow cringed slightly before stopping the door. The Sky Knight began searching through the wardrobe; he froze when he caught sight of a deep blue table cloth the Sky Knight smiled to himself.

_That's perfect _reaching past the table cloth Aerrow's hand brushed against a blanket, the thick fabric caught the Sky Knight's hand. Aerrow pulled the blanket out of the wardrobe catching the assortment of fabric that fell out with the blanket. Aerrow pushed all the fabric back into the wardrobe, slamming the door shut before any fell on the damp floor. The Sky Knight turned to Piper unfolding the blanket quickly, with one swift movement Aerrow shook the last of the folds out of the blanket and wrapped the blanket around Piper's slim body.

"Thank you," Piper grabbed the edges of the blanket, the corners creasing under her grip. Piper wrapped her arms around Aerrow letting the blanket flow around his body.

A/N: hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to review hope to get the next chapter up sooner. Until then ilikadachocolate out.


	41. 41 Goodnight Part 2

A/N: So sorry for the incredibly late update, I'm really having trouble trying to think up a good story line now because this story is so long, but I'm still determined to make this the longest A/P story on here. I think I have to find some more inspiration… I hope I find it soon. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>"We should check for any damage." Aerrow closed his eyes in disagreement at Piper's words.<p>

"No, not yet." The Sky Knight whispered, pulling Piper closer. As Aerrow's warm arms encased her, Piper closed her eyes, letting her head rest against Aerrow's shoulder. Trying to block the sound of rolling clouds above her head. Piper's eyes opened in alarm as thunder rolled across the sky. Frustration gnawed at the last of Piper's energy as she glared at the sky disapprovingly. Drops of water fell slowly from the braches overhead, landing on Aerrow's head with a little plop. The Sky Knight shifted his gaze up to the low hanging branches of the willow tree, concern filling him as he saw more water threatening to fall off the leaves.

"Let's get you into your room," Piper nodded at Aerrow's words. Piper closed her eyes for a moment waiting for all exhaustion to leave her body. Slowly she tried to step back but her leg collapsed underneath her, Aerrow quickly reacted catching her before Piper's small frame hit the cold damp floor. Lifting Piper up Aerrow slipped his arms under her body, her feet lifting off the ground slowly.

"Thank you." Aerrow looked deep into Piper's fatigued eyes, the deep topaz tones in her eyes allowed a small smile to form. Aerrow placed a hand on Piper's cheek, the Sky Knight jumped in alarm as the temperature of Piper's skin, crept through the rough fabric covering his hand. Without a word the Sky Knight started walking to the Navigators room, his gaze staying locked on Piper. His arms gently closed around her body as the Sky Knight turned to Piper's bedroom doorway. His gaze lifting, Aerrow gasped lightly as he saw the water logged state of Piper's room. Water clung desperately to the wood as it fell. A thin layer of water formed a pool on the old mattress as the fabric dried it up.

Piper opened one of her eyes slightly to look at her room closing it quickly as she saw what had happened.

"What now?" Piper asked in a small voice. "I'm not going into Finn's room, it smells." Aerrow nodded in agreement as he racked his brain for alternatives.

"I'll go to Finn's room, you can use mine." Aerrow looked down at Piper in time to see her screw up her nose. "Ok, I take that as a no." Piper nodded quietly before resting her head against Aerrow's shoulder once more. Aerrow paused a moment waiting for his navigator to say something, he tilted his head to the side after moments passed without another word from Piper. "Do you have a plan?"

"Huh?" Piper's eyes shot open in surprise, topaz instantly met emerald. "Um no." Piper looked away to avoid Aerrow's expecting gaze.

"Well there is the old lounge," Aerrow shifted his shoulders uncomfortably quickly before continuing.

"You mean the lounge that sprung Finn a few feet in the air because the fabric split?" Holding back laughter Aerrow begun stroking the side of Piper's face with his hand.

"Yes, that one." Laughing lightly Aerrow smiled down at Piper waiting for her to turn her head.

"I do have one idea, but it's silly." Piper looked directly into Aerrow's eyes, hoping he would take her seriously. Piper waited for all signs of laughter to leave the Sky Knights eyes, her eyes staying fixed on his. "Well we could share a room." As Piper waited for a response she started doubting her plan she started counting down the seconds until Aerrow would start laughing.

"Good idea, we both get to sleep and if you're cold I'll be right there." Piper's body jumped in shock at Aerrow's words.

"Y-you don't think it's stupid?" Aerrow started laughing taking Piper by surprise.

"You're joking right?" Aerrow managed between fits of laughter. Aerrow opened his eyes to see the serious look in Piper's eyes. "You're not." Aerrow whispered as the last of his laughter left him. "Nothing you say is-"

"Thank you Aerrow." Piper awkwardly wrapped her arms around Aerrow's neck being careful not to choke him.

"We should get some rest." Placing her hands on Aerrow's shoulders Piper nodded. Piper felt guilt wash over her as she felt Aerrow's shoulders move under her hands.

"You're shoulders, they're going to be sore." Piper tried placing her feet on the floor but was stopped by Aerrow's arms.

"If they are, it was worth it." Piper smiled, looking away from Aerrow as she felt heat run across her checks. Aerrow nodded as he headed for his room

Aerrow smiled taking in the site of his room, jumping slightly as he heard Pier's heavy breathing.

"Piper?" Aerrow laughed as he placed Piper down on the mattress, Aerrow sat on the edge of the mattress stroking her hair. "Sleep well my angel."

* * *

><p>AN: There is it ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter. Please review, people without an account can still leave a review here. Will update as soon as I can. Until next time ilikadachocolate out


	42. 42 Morning

A/N: Sorry about the incredibly long wait. I've just had so much on. Eventually quilt caught up with me and I finished this chapter. To make up for the wait I made this chapter a little longer than normal. Hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

><p>The only sound that could be heard was small footsteps crushing leaves. Graves lined paths and chilled the air. Flowers wilted in front of the graves, as they waited to be taken away. Were they left there by a grieving family? Or someone wanting to say their final goodbye? Piper didn't know, in fact she didn't really care, there was only one thing that mattered to her at the moment as she moved through the rows of shaped stone.<p>

"Where was it again?" As she paused to look around her hands grew tighter on the bunch of flowers in her hands. Was he next to his parents? Or wherever he fit?

"Need some help?" Piper spun around to see an elderly man in denim overalls, a toothy grin and a thin ring of grey hair around his head. "Who ya lookin' for darl?" Piper stared at the man for a few seconds before opening her mouth and closing it again. The old man raised a brow at her, swallowing hard Piper thought of what to say to the man.

"I-I'm looking for a-an old friend." Quickly Piper spun around on her heal and started walking in the other direction. Her teeth clamped her tongue in an attempt to prevent herself from crying in front of a stranger. Her shoulders moved toward her ears as she felt the man's gaze following her, watching every step she took as if he were expecting something, or trying to work out what she was doing.

"Hang on! I know you, your that lass that hooked up with the last Nightwing!" Piper froze as memories of Aerrow ran through her mind like a bulldozer after a moving red skimmer. Biting her tongue harder Piper forced her eyes shut, willing away the tears. Without turning Piper nodded sorrow quickly turned to surprise as the old man grabbed Piper's arm and started pulling her along. "Didn't recognise ya at first, outfit threw me off." Piper looked down at her arms, they were covered in a thin black fabric which ran up to her neck, supporting it lightly. The fabric fell over her shoulders to run along the ground. Her hair, worn long blended in with the dark colours of the gown.

"Do you know where he is?" Piper asked in a small voice. She snarled at the old mans back as he laughed at her question.

"Yep, I clean his grave daily. I figure since he sacrificed everything for us he deserves a lil respect." Piper nodded, afraid to speak because of the sorrow welling up in her throat. "Yep, the kid gave his own life to save the entire Atmos. That takes guts. That kid has my respect."

"It's a pity that people don't get respect until their dead." The man stopped and looked over his shoulder, it took him one second to work out he had said the wrong thing.

"Sorry lass, I can get a lil carried away." He paused waiting for Piper to raise her head or show some other sign that would've told him she was listening. "There's just one thing you have to remember," now Piper looked up her eyes filled with tears "when someone does they live on, in the hearts of those close to them."

"What happens when those people die?" The man stood shocked looking at the former Storm Hawk, unable to believe she was the person he had heard about. Without making another sound he pointed to a grave with the words _In loving memory of Aerrow Nightwing _written in bold across the top. Piper waited as the worker walked away, as he walked out of earshot Piper fell to her knees. The flowers she was holding were rubbed into the dirt, rocks cut away at the skin on her hands as tears were streaming down her face.

"Why, Aerrow? Why did you have to put your life before the life of the entire Atmos?" As the words stumbled out of Piper's mouth she realised Aerrow would never forgive himself if he let the Atmos fall. He wanted to finish what his father started. "But why Aerrow? What about someone that didn't value life and wanted theirs to end?"

"Piper?"

"Oh great," Piper huffed "now I can hear his voice in my head. I never thought I'd go mad, but I've been wrong before."

"Piper? Piper? Piper!" Piper scratched at the head trying to stop the voice from playing over in her mind. The pauses were long enough to fool Piper into thinking it had stopped. Piper looked up at the sky as thunder clouds continued to roll over.

"Well I hope your happy now universe, you've almost taken everything from me." Piper placed a hand on her stomach.

"Piper?" Shaking her head Piper tried to ignore the growing urgency in the voice.

"Because of you this child will grow up without a farther!" Pausing for a moment Piper tried to catch her breath, yet it seemed impossible with so much weighing her down, crushing her.

"Piper!" Piper picked up a hand full of stones in each hand letting the sharp corners dig into her skin.

"Or are you going to take my child to? Are you going to try to take away the last thing Aerrow's left behind!" Piper threw the stones on the ground letting them scatter like leaves. "Or are you satisfied with what you already have?"

"Piper!"

"Oh, I get it! You're going to drive me insane so the child gets taken off me. Thank you universe for turning my life into a living-"

* * *

><p>"Piper!" Arms and tears flew as Piper sat up, pushing at everything around her. "Piper, are you ok?" Piper looked around, unable to say anything. She looked over at Aerrow finding it hard to believe he was with her, slowly Piper reached out touching his check lightly.<p>

"A-Aerrow?" Slowly Aerrow grabbed Piper's hands and rubbed small comforting circles on the back of her hands. After taking a few calming breaths Piper looked around again, this time she was able to calculate where she was and why Aerrow was next to her. Piper looked the floor away from Aerrow as heat ran across her checks.

"Piper, what happened?" Topaz met emerald and held. Aerrow nodded, while it looked like a nod Piper knew different. It was a sign of support, caring, understanding and leadership. Piper allowed her nerves to clam a bit more knowing that explaining what happened in her dream would cause her to get all wound up again.

"It was just a nightmare." Aerrow raised an eyebrow at the young navigator, Piper sighed knowing she wasn't going to be able to escape with just that. "Ok, well, at the start I was walking through a graveyard. I'm not sure where it was, it didn't seem familiar. I was dressed in a black cloth that I passed off as a dress and I had a bunch of flowers in my hands." Aerrow cringed as memories flooded his mind. He knew where Piper was talking about, his only been there once but once was enough. The location of his parent's bodies, that knowledge was always there, reminding him of what he was fighting for. How was he so sure it was the same place? Aerrow had the same dream except in his Piper was dead.

"There was an old man, he complimented you on your bravery. There was just one problem with him-"

"He didn't know when to stop talking." Piper looked up at Aerrow completely confused as they finished his sentence together. Aerrow smiled lightly knowing they were in this together, they were going to get past this nightmare, as one.

"You sacrificed yourself to save Atmos," Aerrow said, regret was clear in his voice. Piper stroked his check; Piper's soft touch was enough to convince Aerrow everything was going to be alright.

"And I could hear your voice, it was calling to me." Aerrow's hand covered hers, squeezing lightly. Piper shifted so she was seated next to Aerrow they looked into each other's eyes, knowing that no more words had to be said.

"I love you, Piper." Aerrow lowered his head letting their hair mix, their foreheads met lightly, eyes staying locked.

"I love you to, Aerrow." Piper angled her head letting their lips touch lightly. Right now the nightmare didn't matter, only the moment and the fact that both were alive and well.

"Aerrow? Oh come on, Aerrow we need you." Finn hugged his side trying to stop the bleeding. He looked over at Junko, the wallops body was limp and very pale but there was a burning determination in the wallops eyes. Stork was perched on a rock, x-ray peepers held to his eyes cringing as the merbs injuries gnawed away at him. Jet was nowhere to be seen, Finn didn't know if he had made a lucky escape or he was turned into ash by the explosion. Finn looked up at Stork, crystals piled up at his side.

"Good thing Stork knew how to use Piper's crystals." Finn jumped at Junko's soft voice. The injuries had clearly weakened the wallop, yet without medical attention he would only get worse.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to heal." Stork said flatly.

"Stork, buddy. Why so sad? You saved us?" Stork looked down at the sharpshooter. The look in the carrier pilots eyes told Finn everything he needed to know. "Well you've done your part now Aerrow needs to do his." Finn reached for the radio again cringing again as his injury shot pain through him, this caused him to stumble and fall next to the radio. The sound of laboured breathing was picked up by the microphone and sent it to an abandoned earpiece on Terra Nerverlandis.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for another chapter. School's getting overwhelming so I may not be able to post for a few months but you will see some small one shots written by me pop up. I fond writing one shots is able to keep me calm but writing full chapters for such a big story just seems like too much at the moment. I'll keep my fans informed as to what will be happening. I think that's all so until next time ilikadachocolate out.


End file.
